Watch Out, They're Lurking ::Supernatural::
by XxCovenantxX
Summary: The Winchester boys grew up with the knowledge that Supernatural things were evil. So far none of these Supernatural beings have proved them wrong... until now. They meet a girl named Lacy who is also Supernatural. Let's see if she can change their mind.
1. Notice

**So yea... I am so so so so SOOO sorry for this long wait. It was not my intention to make you wait this long. There was a whole bunch of stuff that I was doing, I joined a sorority (enough said x.x) but now I will be starting up again. I was going over the parts that I have already written and wow is there a lot of mistakes that I made. Some stuff I even repeated. You guys can tell me these things lol I'm going over the written parts now and I will be re-uploading them during the weekend. They won't be BIG changes but they will be noticeable. I'll probably only get chapters 1-3 out first since I kinda of have an essay to write... well 2 essays... and a bio exam to study for... Anyway, when I have my free time I'll be spending that time fixing everything up and once chapter 7 is done I will start IMMEDIATELY on chapter 8. It's unfair that I made you wait so long so you gotta push me guys! It's ok to be mean to me about this lol Well I hope you guys will like the new revisions. :) Laterr!**

**XxCovenantxX**


	2. Lovely Night

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

Wendigos. They are annoying as hell. Why did people become psychos and start eating each other? Seriously, it's just gross! I cursed all wendigos as I walked through the woods not caring if anything or anyone heard me. The sooner I found it the better. I shouldn't even be out here in the dark! The longer I'm out here the more I'm putting myself in danger. Fortunately for me though, there was a full moon and it was shining brightly through the trees. I felt a little more safe.

I looked around at the trees searching for any signs. Where the hell was this thing? I pulled my leather jacket tighter around me and hugged myself. Why was it always so cold in forests? I guess it didn't help due to the fact that I'm wearing a black tank top with jeans that have random holes in them. But at least my feet were warm thanks to my knee high boots. They are sometimes difficult to walk in but they do a lot of damage.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an orange light. I turned my head and saw a fire place about a yard away. _'Well, great…'_ Now not only did I have to get rid of this wendigo, I have to make sure these people are safe. But then again, this is what I do. I keep people safe from what really lurks out there at night. Kinda cheesy but it's true.

I sighed as I leaned against one of the trees a little annoyed. _'All I want to do is get rid of the wendigo and get out of this darkness. Damn hikers.'_ I teleported a back pack into my hand with all of the camping essentials. Looking down at my clothes, I changed my leather jacket into a black sweater, changed my jeans in black skinny jeans and changed my knee high boots into hiking boots. Hey, if I was going to show myself I couldn't look too suspicious.

I made my way towards them, my eyes scanning the trees. The only movement I saw was that of the animals and from the vibe I was getting it didn't seem like the wendigo was going to come anytime soon. I sighed and turned my attention back to the little group, my eyes flashing silver.

"It's dinner time Mr. Wendigo."

I hid behind one of the trees when I was only a few feet away. My blood red eyes turned to their actual original color, blue. Can't protect them if they're freaked out by my eyes. _'Here we go.'_I stepped out from behind the trees into the clearing. I saw that there were four people: three men, one being a teenager, and one woman. The teenager was the first to notice me; the others turning to see what he was staring at. I smiled at them and waved.

"Hey, didn't think I would bump into people out here so late."

The taller man got an alarmed look on his face while the shorter one cursed. What's got them all stressed out? I stopped next to the fire pit and stuffed my hands into my pockets, smiling at them. For some reason those two look very familiar.

"Uh, should you be here this late and alone?" The taller one asked.

I shrugged. "I like to hike at night." Lie. "My friends are big babies so most of the time I come alone anyway." Taller man looked over at the shorter one before turning back to me.

"Well, uh, why don't you stay with us? We wouldn't mind having more company." I looked over at the shorter one, getting a feeling of annoyance from him. I shrugged again.

"Sure." I dropped my bag down by one of the logs and sat on it.

"What's your name?" I looked over at the shorter man as he walked over to me. Who the hell is he? This was really going to bother me.

"My name is Lacy. And yours?"

He sat down next to me rubbing his hands together. "My name is Dean, that's my brother Sam," the taller man waved at me. Dean and Sam? Hmm I wonder... I tuned my attention back to Dean. "That's Hailey and her brother Ben."

I smiled and waved at them but stopped when I felt something in the air. Looking past the fire I saw a figure heading our way. _'It's coming.'_Finally. I turned back to Dean, leaving the guarded look off of my face.

"So, question," I pointed towards Dean. "Have we met before? You look kind of familiar."

Maybe they were hunters. If they did turn out to be hunters this was not going to be a fun night. If they find out what I am... ugh this is not going to be fun.

"Uh, I don't think so." Dean answered with a weird look on his face.

"You sure?" I crossed my arms over my chest in thought. They looked so familiar. "What's your last name?"

"Winchester."

My eyes brightened a bit. "What?"

Dean looked at me confused. "Winchester. You've heard of us or something?"

Aha! That's how I know them! These are John's sons. I don't know how I didn't see it. Dean looks just like him.

"Now I know where I recognized your faces from. I met your dad. John Winchester, right?" Sam and Dean looked at each other then turned back to me.

"You did? Where? When?" I looked at them confused. Were they not traveling with him or something? Oh wait! He was traveling around searching for Yellow Eyes but his sons didn't… know that… oops.

"Um, I met him about a week ago when he was here. Nice guy." I lied, getting up from the log.

I heard Sam sigh and Dean rubbing the back of his head in frustration. Hm, they must be worried. Why didn't John tell them? I opened my mouth to ask them a few questions when something ran past the campsite. I jumped a little, putting a hand over my heart. I had forgotten all about the wendigo.

Sam saw my reaction and averted his eyes in the direction I was looking before looking back at me. "What?"

I looked from Sam to the woods, then back. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something run past. It was probably just a squirrel or something."

Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean walked over to Sam. Well since they're hunters maybe I won't have to use my powers... I highly doubt that.

My head snapped up when I heard movement in the trees across from me. It was getting closer. I heard Sam and Dean whispered to each other as Haley and Ben got closer to each other. Hm I guess they already figured out what was happening. I turned around to try and track the wendigo and screamed in surprise.

It was right there! Well, not in the clearing but standing in the trees. Staring right at me! Don't tell me it knew what I was. Most creatures figure out what I am and attack me first so that way they won't have too much trouble trying to get their victim.

"What?" I jumped and turned around, my eyes widening feigning shock. They had their guns out. I had to act surprised. I looked their guns to their face and back.

"... Who the hell are you people?" I exclaimed backing up. Maybe if I got close enough to the edge the wendigo could take me and I'll be able to handle it with no problem.

Sam held his hand out and put his gun down. "No! We're sorry about the guns. It's just for protection. Please get away form the edge. We don't want you to get hurt."

Dean and Sam put their guns away. "We didn't mean to scare you." Dean said. "Just come back over by the fire where it's safe."

Calming down at bit, I slowly walked back towards the fire... I didn't get that far.

"LACY!"

I couldn't tell who yelled out my name. The only thing I could concentrate on was the body that rammed into mine. Next thing I knew, I felt the air rush out of my lungs the moment my back slammed into one of the trees. The hand around my throat tightened its hold. I opened my eyes only to see a slightly glowing pair stare back at mine. Boy was this thing pissed. My nails sharpened themselves and I clawed at the hand around my throat, the hand instantly retreating.

I didn't think it would take the wendigo this long to actually get here. Earlier, my eyes didn't flash silver because of the moon or something. It was a signal and it was sent straight towards the wendigo.

An inhuman screech rang out into the air making chills travel up my spine. The air rushed back into my lungs making me cough. I hated when that happens. My coughing stopped and I turned my attention to the wendigo. It charged at me with its speed. I stood up straight and thrust my hand, hitting it square in the chest. Not giving it a chance to recompose itself, I materialized behind it and rammed my boot into its back. It flew into some trees, the cracking sound ringing in the air. I appeared next to it again only to found out that it landed in the clearing! _'Fuck!'_

Now wasn't the time to worry though. I ran over to the wendigo and grabbed its head. I yanked it up and was about to toss it when it rammed its elbow into my stomach. I fell backwards onto the ground holding my stomach. How the hell are they so fast? Before it could do much else, my eyes turned back to their blood red color. It froze in place the moment my eyes connected with theirs. The wendigo let out its inhuman scream before it burst into flames, disappearing into nothing but ashes. I sighed and fell back down onto the ground. Finally!

I picked my head back up and glanced to my right when I felt numerous gazes on me. Sam, Dean, Haley and Ben were all staring at me, their eyes wide with shock. 'Oh, yeah. I forgot about them.' I got up and dusted my jeans off, walking towards them. They all moved away from me afraid that I was going to do something.

I sighed. "Look I'm not going to say I can explain because I sort of can't. All you need to know is that I'm a hunter like you just with a few… advantages." Dean narrowed his eyes at me at the last part. "Now, you two," I pointed towards Haley and Ben. "You have a brother missing and I know exactly where he is so, let's not waste any more time."

I turned around and started walking again only to stop when I heard a tiny clinking sound. I sighed in frustration. _'All hunters have such a hard time trusting.'_I turned around stiffly, trying to keep my annoyance in, to see Dean pointing his gun at me.

"You know where their brother is?" I nodded stuffing my hands in my pockets. "How do we know you're not lying?"

I sighed heavily. "You Winchesters' are all the same." Sam's gun now joined Dean's. I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. That's actually a good thing." I chuckled, rolling my eyes before walking up to them. "I know where he is because I can sense him. You guys need to learn that not everything that doesn't seem human is evil."

Dean just glared at me as he and Sam put their guns away. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step towards me.

"You're not human. Only demons can do what you did." I snorted at that. He's giving them too much credit but he is John's son. That kind of reaction is expected. "Besides, just by doing one little thing doesn't make you good." I smiled and took a step forward, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well what about two?"


	3. Guys

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

Nobody said a word as we walked through the woods. I can't stand silence. It makes me so paranoid thinking that there's something behind every single corner. Stupid demons causing my paranoia. Especially that one. Grrr... I sighed a little and shoved my hand into my pocket. The only sounds I could hear were the crunches of the branches and leaves on the floor. That just made me all the more nervous. But I guess I can only blame myself since my hand is lit with blue fire at the moment. Like I said before, being in the dark is dangerous for me. I turned around walking backwards to see that everyone was a few feet behind me.

"So," I said catching their attention. "Sam and Dean, why are you desperate to find your father? Didn't he tell you where he was or something?" Sam looked away from me while Dean glared. "What? I'm just curious. You looked really disappointed when I said you missed him."

"Well that's none of your business." Dean snapped.

I held my hands up in defense. "Ok, I was just trying to make conversation. No need to bite my head off."

"No, you probably do that." I opened my mouth to protest but stopped and shrugged. I was part vampire so, yea, I guess I go biting people's heads off sometimes.

"What the hell are you?" Sam asked with disbelief in his voice. I smiled innocently at him and twirled around before jumping over a log.

"Whatever you think I am."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked a little annoyed at my answer.

"Exactly as I said, whatever you think I am." I felt a faint heart beat coming from my right and climbed over another log, everyone else following.

"Ok, so if I said you were a murderer, which you most likely are, then that's what you are?"

I slowed down a little and thought it over. Well, I did go around taking out demons. "Yea I guess I am one but not with humans. So that kinda makes you a murderer too." I looked back and smirked at Dean as he glared at me. "It doesn't matter if you kill for good, if you kill something that's living and breathing then you're still a murderer. Doesn't matter if it was by mistake either."

Dean scoffed. "Who told you that pile of crap?"

I turned back around and sighed. "It's common sense, genius."

**()**

We made our way down the hill until we reached a door that led to a mine shaft. I made the fire in my hand bigger and brighter, making everyone step back. I opened the door and stepped inside. I walked in further and stopped until everyone was in.

I turned around looking at Hailey and Ben. "Ok, Sam and Dean most likely know how wendigo's are, but you don't so I'm warning you, there are going to be some things that you're not going to like." I said. Hailey and Ben glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Just lead us to our brother, please. We have to know if he's still alive."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh, you most definitely don't have to worry about that. He's still alive." I turned around and started off down the shaft.

"How do you know he's still alive?" Hailey asked as she and Ben rushed to my sides.

"I can smell his blood and it smells similar to yours. He didn't lose much so he'll be just fine. All I have to do is heal him and then you can take him home."

"So now you're a vampire?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Yes I am. But don't worry," I turned around so I was walking backwards again. "You're not my type." I smiled in satisfaction when Dean glared at me and turned back around.

We reached the end of the shaft and I pushed open the last door. Inside there were three guys hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. I walked over to the middle one, ignoring the other two bodies.

"Tommy!" Hailey gasped.

"Hold on a second." I said when I saw her and Ben getting ready to rush over. "I'll bring him over to you. You're not gonna want to get too close to these bodies." They nodded, twitching in anticipation of finally getting their brother back.

I threw the blue ball of fire up into the air where it stopped just a few inches from the ceiling and spread out, lighting the room. I put my arms around Tommy's waist and held him tight to me before dematerializing the chains. He fell forward so he was now hanging over my shoulder. I stepped back and walked over to the door and set Tommy down on the ground.

Ben and Hailey crouched down next to me as I put my hand on his forehead. A glow emitted from my hand before making its way down Tommy's body, any injury that was there disappearing.

"Just let him rest. He's going to be really sore when he wakes up." They nodded and I stepped back so they could pick him up. "You two should head back to your car. It's safe now. They only thing you'll be encountering is a squirrel or a bird." They smiled and me in thanks before making their way out of the door.

I walked back over to the two dead bodies and stood in the middle, with my hands in my pockets. Usually, I wouldn't bring a person back to life. It messes up the balance of things and the reapers get kind of pissed off. It always bites my ass in the end too but I'll let it slide this time. 'They are going to be in a lot of pain when they wake up.' It was always painful when someone came back to life. They feel the full effect of the cause.

I took my hands out and reached for the guy on my right when a hand latched onto my wrist. I followed the arm and rolled my eyes when I saw Dean. "I thought you left."

Dean scoffed yanking me away from the two bodies. "Yeah, to leave you alone with two dead bodies? I don't think so. Remember, it was you who said that you're a vampire. How do I know you won't just suck these boys dry from whatever's left of them?"

I rolled my eyes and yanked my wrist out of his hand. "I'm bringing them back to life. I wasn't going to drink their blood. A dead persons blood is like poison to a vampire, remember?" Dean looked at me, his eyes telling me that he didn't believe me. "Look, how about we do this: You and Sam can have your guns on me and if you think I'm doing something else just shoot. Silver hurts me." I added when he looked like he was going to hesitate.

Dean brightened up a bit at that and got his gun out. "I'm cool with that, how 'bout you Sammy?" Dean said in a mockingly happy voice.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the guy on the right. Just like with Tommy I put my hand on his forehead, the glow working its way down slower this time since, unlike Tommy, he was dead. I turned away when it got to his stomach. Many organs were missing so it was making new ones. I could see that Sam and Dean were uncomfortable with it but they couldn't look away.

"Is that really all you have to do to bring them back?" Sam asked tearing his eyes away from the healing stomach.

"This is only healing him. I give them a little bit of my life force since I'm immortal."

Dean snorted. "I've heard plenty of demons say that and they're all back in hell or gone for good."

I removed my hand from the his forehead before wrapping my arms around his waist. I dematerialized the chains letting him fall onto my shoulder. I set him down on the ground, propping him against the wall.

"Yea, well I actually am immortal. You can shoot me, exorcise me, or any other method you've used to send all of those demons back to hell. I won't die. "

I turned my attention back to the guy. I crouched down next to him and put my hands on the sides of his head. Closing my eyes, a dim white light emitted from my hands and entered the guys body. I could feel his heart beating again, his blood flowing through his veins, everything. I opened my eyes and looked down at his chest to see is rise then fall in a steady rhythm. I took my hands away from his face and stood up, turning to Dean and Sam.

"One down and one more to go."

I smiled at Dean and Sam as they lowered their guns and got to work on the other guy.

Once he was all patched up and breathing, I opened up a portal. I picked up both guys, tucking them under my arms and walked through the portal. The portal took me to Dean's car where I set the boys in his back seat. I turned around and rolled my eyes when I didn't see Deana and Sam behind me. Walking to the portal I reached through and grabbed Dean and Sam's arms and pulled them out.

They must have been surprised since they both landed on the floor. I laughed at them as they glared at me from their spot on the floor.

"You could have given us a warning." Sam said. I just laughed at shook my head.

"Like I knew you were going to fall. Where did you think that portal lead to? A black hole?"

Dean quickly got up and pushed me. "As if we knew where it lead to. We don't know what you're up to. For all we knew you could have been sending us to hell or something."

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. "Oh no no no. Even if I wanted I couldn't do that. I'm not allowed back in hell." Dean and Sam stared at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, I know. How the hell did I do that? Well I won't tell you how but trust me it wasn't all that hard."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Just what the hell are you?"

"I told you, whatever you think I am. If you don't believe me just ask your dad."

Sam paused for a moment. "You really met our dad?"

I nodded. "I wasn't lying when I said I met your dad. As for when…" I gave them a sheepish smile. "I lied about that. I met up with your dad about 5 or 6 months ago. We kind of stayed together for a bit, but just like you, he didn't want me around." I chuckled a bit looking at Dean. "But after a while he got used to me and we became friends. I helped him out with any demon problems that he had and he helped me with mine." I sat down on the seat of my motorcycle. "About two weeks ago was when we spilt up. I had some… problems catching up with me and I didn't want him to get hurt in the cross fire so I left."

"What kind of problems?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "If I didn't want him getting hurt because of my problems, why would I tell you? Besides it's not like we're going to meet again." I stood up and waved. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go now. Try not to get yourselves killed. Bye." I turned on my motorcycle and took off down the dirt road. Once I hit the highway, I added some of my power to the engine, going warp speed towards my motel.

Once I got near the motel I slowed down and pulled into the spot in front of my room and shrunk my motorcycle before putting it into my pocket. Walking into my room, I got ready for bed. I dressed in pj shorts and a black tank top. I walked out of the bathroom putting my hair up into a ponytail when I stopped a few feet in front of my bed. I gazed down at the shadow underneath it; eyes staring back at mine. Glaring down at the pair of eyes, I growled.

"Stupid demons." It growled right back at me.

I made sure that ALL of the lights were still on and teleported myself onto my bed. No way was I getting caught by that thing again. I heard a screech of annoyance come from under the bed but I laughed menacingly at it and went to sleep.


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

I woke up to 'Ready, Set, Go! (Remix)' by _Tokio Hotel_ blaring out of my Droid Bionic cell phone. Sighing, I rolled over and turned off the alarm, lying in bed for a few more minutes. When I felt a little more awake I teleported into the bathroom. Sure it was morning but that didn't mean that that damn demons wasn't there. I could always feel it when it was near. That feeling came way too often.

Usually when I finish a job I stay in my motel room until I get a vision. For some reason I felt like going for a ride instead. It's never really good for me to be on my bike when I get a vision. I've crashed into too many cars and erased too many memories from people that it is really getting tiring. I finished cleaning myself up before dressing in a black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans with low top classic converses. With a twirl of my finger all of my things disappeared and the room was clean. I ran my fingers through my hair drying it instantly. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

On my way out, I materialized my leather jacket into my hand before putting it on. I reached into my pocket and took out my bike before throwing it into the parking space in front of me, restoring it to its original size.

"You'll get caught easily by other hunters if you keep doing things like that."

I snapped my head to the right to see Sam and Dean standing in front of the room next to me. My eyebrows rose in surprise. _'How did I not sense them…?'_ I shrugged my shoulders tightening the strap to my messenger bag.

"Well, it really doesn't matter if people see me doing things like that. They'll just think they're seeing things. As for hunters," I walked over to my bike. "I can deal with them easily. Nothing a good punch to the face can't cure." I smiled cheekily at Dean who glared at me.

Before Dean could say anything Sam spoke up. "Hey um you left before we could really say anything. There were a few things that I, well we, wanted to ask you."

I swung my leg over my motorcycle, standing it up. "Now what could want from me?"

"Info on our dad." My body stiffened at that. Damn. I couldn't tell them about their dad. He didn't want them getting hurt but it's not like I can really do much. I had this feeling in my gut that no matter where I went they were going to find me.

I sighed and started my bike. "Fine. Follow me and I'll answer all the questions you want." I started to back up as Dean and Sam got in their car. My motorcycle roared out of the parking lot as I made my way down the highway.

**()**

A few miles down the road I saw a clearing up to my right and turned into it. When we were a good distance away from the road I stopped and turned my bike off. I heard an engine cut off behind me as I stood up stretching my legs a bit.

"Why did you bring us all the way out here?" Dean asked as he got out of his car.

"This way people won't listen in on what we're talking about duh." I said as I took a seat on the ground. I motioned for them to sit as well and after a look from Dean they sat down.

It was mostly Sam who asked the questions. I was able to answer most of them except for one: Where was their father? I honestly had no clue and I wasn't about to try and find him. I left him so my _problems_wouldn't catch up with him. Enough people have died in my life, most of them killed by me, and I can't handle that anymore. Knowing that they're dead because of me… it's not a great feeling.

Sam continued with his questions, Dean throwing in one of his own here and there. Damn this guy could talk. I was just about to tell him that I really didn't want to answer any more questions when my body stiffened. I felt a ripple in the air as the scene in front of my started to turn. _'I have the most retarded way of getting visions.'_

My surroundings started morph into something else. I stood up as a dock formed underneath my feet. In front of me was a house, only one floor, surrounded by trees. If it were sunny out, the house would look pretty cozy but the dark gray sky just gave it a bit of a dark feeling. Turning around I saw a big lake behind me. Trees lined all around the boarder.

I heard a creaking sound and looked down to see a little boy. He was reaching for something in the lake. I walked over to the boy and crouched down to that there was a toy soldier in the water. Now in my visions, being as stupid as they are, I can't interact with people. So if they're dying in my vision, all I can do is watch. I shook my head.

"I would forget that soldier and get another one. That thing is not worth falling into the lake for." I mumbled resting my chin in my hand.

Obviously, he didn't hear me and just reached out a little further. I have a major soft spot for kids and all I wanted to do at that moment was pull him back so he didn't fall in. I sighed in frustration. Will this thing just take him already so I can save him later?

I jumped in surprise when a blue hand shot out of the water and grabbed the boy's wrist. The hand was attached to a little boy. The same age as the other one. In pure instinct I reached out to the boy on the dock to pull him back but my arms went right through him. I fell into the water just as the boy yanked him off of the dock. I closed my eyes when I hit the water but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see the confused faces of Dean and Sam.

"Uh are you ok?" Sam asked.

I ignored Sam and closed my eyes again. With my powers if I just have an image of a person then I can easily find them. I told Sam this when he started to ask questions. That answer only riled him up.

"You mean that you can find anyone if you just know what they look like? Then find our father!"

I sighed just as I found where the little boy lived. Opening my eyes I locked my gaze with Sam's. "Look I know you want to find your father. I understand that but honestly, what part of 'I left him so he can be safe,' do you not understand? You want him then find him on your own. I will _not_ put another person in danger. Am I clear?"

Sam looked taken back at my tone. I was completely serious about what I said. Too many people have died in my life; most of them by my own hands. I'm older now and I've changed very much. There is no way I'm going back to the way I was. _Ever._

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my pants. "Well it was nice talking to you boys but I have a life to save. See you around."

I started to walk over to my bike before Dean jumped in front of my. I stepped back in surprise. Whoa, he's pretty fast…

"What do you mean you have a life to save?"

I gave Dean an annoyed look. "I mean I have a life to save. You can't be _that_ dumb now." Rolling my eyes I went to step around Dean but he just moved with me. I sighed in frustration and glared. "Look I had a vision of a boy getting pulled into a lake and I need to leave right now. So if you will excuse me." I put my hands and Dean's waist and picked him up. He gave a shout of surprise before I set him down beside me. I laughed at him and got onto my motorcycle. Sam walked over to me and put his hand on the front of my bike. Damn these boys are persistent.

"What?" _'They are really starting to piss me off…'_

"Where are you going?"

"Lake Montiac. Can I leave now?" I shot out before I started my motorcycle, revving it a little bit.

"We're gonna go with you." Sam said as he walked over to Dean's car.

I turned off my bike. "What?" Dean and I said at the same time. I could feel Dean's annoyed gaze on my back but I just ignored him.

"Look I know you can help us find our father but you're just too afraid too-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said I was afraid? I sure as hell didn't. I just said that I _will not_ find him. Meaning that I don't want to find him and nothing you can do or say will change that. Psh trying to say that I'm afraid. Fear is weakness. I am not weak." I said hotly, growling out the last part. I blinked in surprise as Sam stared at me with wide eyes. Whoa, I need to control myself. I thought I put that part of me behind… I shook my head a little and cleared my throat. "Fine. Whatever. You want to come along? Ok but we're getting there my way."

Before they could ask what I meant I looked over to my left, materializing a portal. A bunch of different shades of purple swirled around in the large portal. I started my motorcycle again. Dean still hadn't moved from his spot. I sighed and with a twitch of my finger he was in the drivers' seat. "You were taking too long now let's go." Once Sam got in the car and turned to my left and went through the portal.


	5. Dead In the Water ::1::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

Morning Daddy," She said as she kissed him on the cheek and went over to get something out of the refrigerator.

"Morning sweetheart," Her father said smiling at her. He went back to his news paper as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"All these workouts Soph – I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." The boy said. Sophie drank her orange juice before put her cup in the sink. Sophie turned around to face her brother and gave him a playful smile.

"Yeah well, girls don't like guys who still live at home." Sophie said. He jumped off of the counter making his way towards the living room.

"Ha ha ha." Sophie just laughed and headed towards the door. Her father looked up from his news paper.

"Be careful." Her father said. She opened the door and turned back to him nodding.

"I will."

**()**

Sophie walked out to the lake and took off her sweat shirt and short before diving in. As she swam under she heard distorted whispering. Thinking that someone was calling her, she swam up to the surface and looked around but no one was there.

"Hello?" She called. No answer.

She looked around once more before deciding that no one was there and continued to swim. But then she heard more whispering. Before she could even utter a word she was pulled under. Moments passed and all that came up was bubbles on the surface.

**()**

"Lacy?"

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, trying to clear it a little. When I opened my eyes Sam gave me curious look while Dean was just checking out one of the waitresses.

"Just had another vision." I said looking down at the news paper in my hand. The moment I touched it that vision popped up. I hate it when that happens.

"Well, what did you see?" Dean asked as he called over one of the waitresses to get the check. I slid the newspaper across the table so they could see the article.

"It was about this girl in the paper. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water – Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either." I sat back. "They had a funeral two days ago." Dean looked at the newspaper confused.

"So basically your vision was useless since this already happened. Awesome powers." Dean said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes and flicked a French fry at him and smirked when it hit him in the eye. "I just saw how she died. Sometimes when I get visions I can get a little more information on what I'm dealing with. My visions are not useless."

Dean just glared at me from his one eye. His hand was rubbing the other making me giggle. He actually looked a little cute doing that. Dean stopped rubbing his eye and snatched up the paper. "Ok, but why would they have a funeral when there's no body?" I just shrugged and took the paper back scanning it.

"They buried an empty coffin. For a closure I guess." I whacked Dean with the paper when he was checking another one of the waitresses. He turned around and glared at me hard. "You should really stop glaring. You'll get more wrinkles." I picked up my bag and got up. "Now let's get going while we still have light."

**()**

When we arrived at the Carlton's' house it was midday. It was still a little cloudy out but it wasn't hard finding the place since they were the only ones who lived in front of the lake.

We pulled up to the cabin. Looking up at the sky I could tell that this needed to be done with soon. No way was I getting caught in the dark again. I turned off my motorcycle as Dean turned off his car.

"Alright boys, let's get this done."

I walked ahead of Dean and Sam and knocked on the door. I stepped back when I heard the locks being undone. Sophie's brother, Will, answered the door. I gave him a reassuring smile when I saw the uneasiness in his eyes.

"Hi, um, are you Will Carlton?" I asked. Will nodded his eyes studying each of our faces.

"Yeah that's right."

"I'm Agent Sharp, this is Agent Hamill (Sam) and Agent Ford (Dean). We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service. Would it be alright if we asked you a few questions?"

Will took us outside by the lake where we saw Sophie's father sitting on a bench on the dock. I felt bad for the guy; losing his daughter at such a young age. Those demons just don't know when to call it quits.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will said as we walked along the shore, making sure we weren't too close to the dock.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

I sighed inwardly. I told them my vision on the way here and Dean still didn't believe me. He has worse trust issues than his own dad… well close to them.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So, no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

I shook my head lightly in annoyance. If they weren't going to believe my visions then why did they come along? I'm ditching them after this mission.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will said looking at Sam a little annoyed.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breached the surface?" Dean asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will said looking down for a moment.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asked getting a little nervous, as he glanced over at the lake.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." I said as I motioned for Dean and Sam to go but Sam had one more question.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" He asked.

Will turned around to glance at his father before turning back to Sam.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand. Thank you for your help." I said grabbing Sam's arm. I yanked him back and pushed Dean forward.

"There was really no need to ask those questions since you guys already know what happened. Now, let's go to the police station to see if we can find anything else. Then we're settling in for the night."

**()**

Is it me or are all police officers really annoying? Just because they have a badge doesn't mean that they know everything.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff, Jake, asked.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." I said while looking around at all the awards and others things hanging on the walls.

"Like what?" Jake asked as he led us into his office. Jake motioned to a few chairs. "Here sit please." We sat down waiting for him to continue. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster."

Dean laughed. "Yeah... right."

I snorted quietly, lightly hitting Dean's arm.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Jake said his eyes glancing from me and Dean. I fixed myself in my chair and leaned forward. He was only human, he couldn't do much.

"Well, that's weird though I mean... that's the third missing body this year, right?" I asked. Jake's eyes hardened a bit.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." I leaned back. "Anyway, all this – it won't be a problem much longer."

I raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well the dam, of course." Jake said. Dam?

"Of course... the dam. It's uh... sprung a leak." Dean said.

I looked over at Dean. _'It sprung a leak? Really?'_

Jake gave Dean a weird look. "It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." He gave a sarcastic smirk.

Ugh, cops are so annoying…

"Exactly." Dean said. I looked over at him. **[Me: Just stop talking. You're not making this any better.]** Before Dean could come up with something a tap was heard, making us all turn around. At the door stood a woman somewhere in her 20's.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." She said opening the door a little.

"Agents, this is my daughter." Jake said standing up. Dean stood up giving her a smile. I groaned on the inside. _'Oh god… I'm on a case with a man-whore.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean introduced shaking her hand.

"Andrea Bar. Hi." She gave him a smile to. I really hope they don't start flirting.

"Hi, I'm Lacy and this is Sam." I introduce politely.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." Jake said coming up from behind us.

"Oh." Andrea said an interested look appearing on her face. She glanced down when a boy, maybe around 7 or 8, came from behind her. My eyes widened a little bit. _'It's him.'_

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked him. The little boy just walked away without speaking; Andrea following after him. Hmm, wonder what happened to him.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said staring at them. Andrea gave Lucas a snack as he sat at a table drawing with his crayons.

"Is he okay?" I asked not taking my eyes off Lucas.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." I nodded a little looking back at Jake. "Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Jake said leading us back out. We passed by Andrea and Lucas.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asked, glancing at Andrea.

"Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south." Andrea said standing up.

"Two – Would you mind showing us?" Dean asked. I just stared at the back of Dean's head. _'This is going to be really annoying.'_

Andrea said a few words to her father before following us out. She took the lead as we walked in silence. That is until Dean tried flirting again.

"So... cute kid." Dean said.

I looked over at Sam and gestured to Dean as if to say 'Is he always like this?'. Sam smiled a little in embarrassment and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Andrea didn't even seem interested in what Dean was saying.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean tried again. I snorted and an amused smirk slid across my face when Dean looked back at me. Andrea just ignored Dean and walked a little farther.

"There it is." Andrea stopped, gesturing to the building. "Like I said; two blocks." 'Lakefront Motel' was printed in big blue bold letters.

"Thanks." Andrea just nodded to me before turning to Dean.

"It must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!"

I didn't even try to muffle my laugh as Andrea walked away. "That was hilarious!" I said in between laughs. "Ah, she's awesome." Dean just glared at me as my laughing started to fade away.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam said.

"I love kids." Dean said. Riiiight.

"Name three children that you even know." Dean opened and closed his mouth, trying to think. Sam waved his hand at him like 'forget you' and walked into the motel.

"I'm thinking!"

"You have fun with that." I said patting his head. Dean glared and smacked my hand away. I just giggled lightly and walked into the motel.

**()**

Once we got into the motel room we got to work. Well, Sam and Dean did. I just listened to my Zune and watched them from the bed. Doing research was such a hassle so I do it as little as possible. Thank you for being a college boy Sammy.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year and… six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either." Sam sighed leaning back.

"If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" I asked leaning back on my hands.

He shrugged. "This whole lake monster thing – It, It just bugs me." Sam said with a little uneasiness in his voice.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain – There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"Wait," Dean said, his eyes scanning his screen. I got up and stood behind Dean and Sam, leaning my hands on the back of their chairs. Dean pointed to his screen. "Bar, Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?" Sam read the web page.

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May. Oh…Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam looked away from the screen and turned to us. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." I said.

**()**

After doing a little more research on Lucas' father we decided it was time to get his side of the story; if he was willing to give it. We went to the park, just to check if they were there and luckily they were. Andrea was sitting on a bench as she watched Lucas sitting at a little table drawing with his crayons.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked when we reached her. Andrea looked away from Lucas to us. It must feel like we're stalking her or something, I know I do.

"I'm here with my son." She said before looking back at him.

"Oh…Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked but didn't wait for an answer and walked over to Lucas. I went after him.

"You are a very annoying guy did you know that?" Dean just ignored me as we reached Lucas.

"How's it goin?" Dean asked Lucas. He kneeled down to the table that Lucas was coloring on along with his toy soldiers. I crouched down next to Dean as he grabed one of the toy soldiers.

"Oh I used to love these things." Dean said and started to make gun sounds and explosions, and throws the toy soldier down after pretending it was shot.

I snorted making Dean stop and clear his throat. Lucas kept coloring.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Dean said looking at his drawings. He only had two drawings so far: a huge black swirl and a red bicycle.

"Hey these are pretty good. I'm an artist too. Mind if I draw with you?" I picked up a crayon and a piece of paper, sitting on the floor.

"I'm not so bad myself." Dean said as he sat on the table and picked up a pad of paper. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk." I looked from Dean to Lucas and back. Where was he going with this? "I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." Dean glanced down at Lucas, who slowed down a little with his drawing.

"Anyway… well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh… or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything; you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Lucas just kept drawing. "Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean handed Lucas the picture he drew. "This is my family." Dean points to the people he drew. "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me."

"And this is mine." I put down the paper in front of him. I was a really good artist but I didn't want to make it seem like I was showing off. Dean just grunted a little and turned away.

"I know just how you feel little man. To lose a family member, or in my case members, is really tough. It's gonna take some time but you'll feel better eventually." I gave him a sad smile when he looked up at me. "You'll be ok Lucas; you have your mom and your grandfather. They're there for you and always will be but like Dean said, if you feel that no one will listen or believe you, you can always talk to us. "

Lucas didn't say anything as he looked back down at our drawings.

"All right, we'll see you around, Lucas." Dean said as he got up.

"See you." I got up and dusted myself off before waving bye to Lucas. Dean and I walked back towards Sam and Andrea.

"You know it's not nice to lie."

I looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"When you told Lucas about losing your family. Demons don't have families."

I brought my hand up as if I was going to smack him and curled and uncurled my fingers. I sighed in frustration and curled my fingers.

"I wasn't lying moron. I did have family and for your information I am human. I'm just more advanced in certain ways than you. This body is mine, not some girl that I took it from. I'm only part demon not full and that's not even my fault!" Dean looked at me weird with a raise eyebrow. I just scoffed and waved him off. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You don't care and never will Dean. If something is slightly different from being human, it's evil to you. Nothing can be good anymore can it?"

I didn't wait and didn't care about what Dean was going to say. I walked a bit faster, using a bit of my super speed reaching Sam and Andrea in seconds.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me – Not since his dad's accident." Andrea said to Sam.

"Yeah we heard. Sorry." Dean said when he reached us.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

Andrea sighed. "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That can't be easy, for either of you." I said. That was probably true since he was the one to see his dad get dragged under.

Andrea shrugged a little. "We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw… "

"Kids are strong." Dean said. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

Andrea stared at Lucas for a bit. "You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" Andrea faded off as Lucas came up to us with two drawings in his hands. She smiled a little."Hey sweetie."

Lucas glanced at her but didn't say anything. Her smile faltered a little bit. Lucas stood in front of me and Dean and held out the drawings to us. Dean had a picture of a house and I had a picture of the bike. I smiled.

"Thanks Lucas." He didn't say anything and turned around, walking back to the table.

**()**

**Will**

I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair as I made my way to the living room. It's been really rough since Sophie died but dad took it the hardest. I don't know what to do to help him. He barely talks to anyone any more. _'I just hope he gets better. For now I just have to be strong.'_ I stood in the doorway of the living room watching my dad as he sat in his chair, staring at the T.V. but I knew he wasn't really watching it.

"Hey dad, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" He didn't say anything. As usual.

I sighed sadly and walked back to the kitchen. Grabbing one of the big knives, I walked over to the sink and turned on the water to rinse it off. The cutting board was already set up next to the sink so I got out some vegetables and started to cut them up. I suddenly remembered that I left the water running and turned to turn it off but paused when I saw that it had turned into a brownish color. _'What the hell?'_

I put down the knife and wiped my hands on the rag. I leaned on the edge of the sink peering into the black water that filled it. I turned it off and stared into the water for a moment before rolling up the sleeve of my shirt. I reached down the sink to pull out the drain. What confused me was that when I pulled it out, the water didn't drain.

I stuck my arm back in. Maybe something was clogging it. I felt something brush against my arm and before I could do anything it grab me. I started to push against the sink trying to get my arm out but it was no use. It pulled me closer to the sink until my face was above it. An arm shot out of the water and grabbed my head before pulling my head into the sink. I didn't get a chance to take a breath before murky water filled my lungs.

**()**

**Lacy**

I was in my room since I didn't want to deal with Dean. All of the lights were on as I tried to figure out what that thing in the lake was. It was obviously after something or maybe someone. It really annoys me when I can't get something right away. I can't concentrate on anything else until I get it.

Which was a very **VERY** bad thing.

If I was paying attention I would have seen the lamp on the side drawer dim until it was out. I was pacing back and forth in front of my bed trying to think of anything. Lucas needs to be safe. Even though the vision I had will come true it doesn't mean I can't save him. I just need to learn how it works.

Another light dimmed until it was out, the room much much darker now. That was all it needed.

I stopped dead in my tracks as chills went down my spine. It was then that I finally noticed how dark it was. There was still light in the room but not enough to be safe.

I heard something drag along the floor behind me and something like a snake hissing. My heart was beating fast and hard, feeling as if it was going to pop out of my chest any second. My breaths came out short as I turned around very slowly.

A raspy laugh rang out in the air making me flinch. I had the same reaction every time I saw this creature.

My breath left my lungs and my heart stopped. The lizard like creature raised its hands, blades for fingers. My horrified face reflecting off of them. Its tongue snaked out from between its lips and hissed, as if teasing me. But that little hiss was what set me off.

I screamed my lungs out making the creature back up in surprise. But it wasn't surprised for long.

It slashed it claws at me making me scream again as I ducked. I rolled away and jumped onto the bed. It slashed it claws at me again but I jumped up to the ceiling and crouched down on it. It just growled and swiped at me again. I felt air hit my back when I rolled away and saw most of my hair on the floor. I touched my hair which was now up to my ears. _'That was too close.'_

The creature was advancing towards me and didn't even care or probably didn't notice that someone had just opened the door. I fell down to the floor in front of the creature. It let out its raspy laugh again and raised its blades above me. I rolled towards it knocking it over as its blades were embedded into the ground.

"What the hell?"

I looked from the lizard to the door. It was Dean and Sam. I heard a hiss and turned to see that the lizard got back up. I snapped back to Dean and Sam.

"Turn on the light! NOW!" They looked confused but turned on the lights anyway. If only they turned them on a little sooner.


	6. Dead In the Water ::2::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

I screamed in pain when the creature slashed at my stomach but it didn't get to do much damage once the lights turned on. I fell to the ground and rolled away from it, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

The lizard squealed before diving under the bed, it's sizzling tail turning a dark color before completely disappearing. I let out a sound of relief and fell to the side, still clutching my stomach. Sam kneeled down next to me while Dean walked over to the bed.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. I rolled over onto my back and removed my arms. They were covered in blood. They always were. I clutched my stomach again and got up quickly.

"I'll be fine. I just need to patch it up."

Dean kneeled down and moved to lift the cover. My eyes widened.

"No!" I pulled Dean back just in time as the clawed hand came swiping out, nicking my shin. I let go of Dean and pushed him back.

"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled. "What kind of demon takes the form of a lizard?"

I froze forgetting all about my injures. He saw it?

"I don't know Sam but that's definitely new."

_They both saw it!_ Others aren't supposed to see it. It's invisible to others except me. How the hell did they see it?

"Lacy, you have a lot of explaining to do." Dean growled.

But I paid no attention to Dean. I was still freaked out by the fact that they saw it. If they saw it would that mean… it's after them now? My eyes flickered over to the door, closing it instantly. I limped over to the bathroom, the gashes on my stomach really bothering me, and pulled up my shirt to see them.

I hissed at how wide they were. They needed to be sewn. _'Damn…'_ For some reason any injures that lizard thing gives me, I can't heal it. Whatever's in those blades I need to figure it out.

I pulled down my shirt and limped back out to see Sam and Dean standing close to the bathroom; far away from the bed. I cleaned off the blood from my arms and teleported a sewing kit in my hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Do any of you guys know how to sew?"

**()**

Dean had his moments. While he sewed up my gashes I told him and Sam all about the lizard creature a.k.a. Demoriel; demon of the night.

_(A/N: This is an actual demon name but I couldn't find the description. If you happen to find it and it means something totally different don't tell me. This name kinda suits my Demon.)_

Demoriel is a full grown lizard, almost 7 feet tall. It has a belt around its waist filled with many random weapons along with leather pants stained by the blood of his victims. Only one of his hands has blades that are each 9 inches long. Its skin is green with boils and sores all over. Demoriel is one of the very rare demons who already have a form since humans didn't have the bodies for their power. Demoriel has been in my life for as long as I can remember. It just picks its victims, doesn't matter if they have a perfect, normal, or horrible life. If it sets its eyes on you, you're done for. But that's a different story for me.

I may look 20 but I'm not. I'm a little over 3,000 years old. When Dean and Sam heard that, they were very surprised. I had way more explaining to do than they thought.

I was born around 800 A.D. My parents were murder when I was only 2 years old. That same man kidnapped me and decided that he would turn me into his 'secret weapon.' Yeah, people really did that back then. When I was still young, around eight or nine, my master (as he wanted to be called) had called upon the local witch in the village. He had her put a curse on me that made me immortal; the ultimate fighter. But everything came with a price. If I wanted the curse lifted I would have to true love. It sounds really corny but it actually makes sense. If I was to be the ultimate fighter I wasn't going to be able to let emotions get in my way. There would have been no time for love, only time for killing.

Unfortunately, when I was given that curse not only did it come with immortality, it came with Demoriel. It loved the feeling of killing people, their life slipping away in its hands. Demoriel wanted the same thing with me but since I couldn't die it was a whole lot more fun for it. It could do absolutely everything to me and I would still be alive. It was entertaining to it and hasn't left me alone since. Demoriel would still go killing other people but he never got the satisfaction from them like he got from me.  
Demoriel is invisible to others except me which is why most of the people he killed were marked as possessed souls or something since it was an invisible source killing them. As for Demoriel and light, I have no clue why it affects it. I understand sun light since it's a night demon but all lights? That's just confusing.

"Wait," Sam said a little confused. Dean finished sewing me up and helped me sit up.

"If you're the only one who could see Demoriel then why could we see him?"

I shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you are. It makes no sense. Why would it show its form to you two?" I dematerialized the white tank top that I had on before teleporting a long sleeved shirt into my hands. "But, whatever, Demoriel works in mysterious ways. All I can tell you is be careful at night. You're going to have to sleep with a lot of lights on if you don't want him to kill you."

I got up from the bed slowly and stood up straight. The stitches didn't stretch that much. It was really damn itchy but it didn't hurt. "You did a really good job Dean, thanks."

Dean just nodded uncomfortably and got up from the bed. "So you're actually a good demon?" I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I am but the thing is I'm not even a full demon. Remember what I told you after I got rid of that wendigo?"

Dean thought back to what you said before looking at you in surprise. "You were serious?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'm part demon, part vampire, part werewolf, part faire, part nymph, part _human, _part everything." Dean looked away from me at the human part. "Yeah Dean, I'm part human. I may not be a full blood human like I once was but I'm still human."

I checked the iron plates surrounding the bottom of the bed which was the only way we were even able to sit on it. Since Demoriel was burned so badly the iron makes it worse but it only works when it's burned. Stupid lizard.

"Hold up," I looked over at Dean. "What do you mean _'once was'_?"

"It was a part of my masters' experiments." I teleported bandages around my stomach so that way my stitches would not get caught on my shirt. "He was a hunter/scientist. He wanted to make a hybrid of all of the creatures he could catch. I'm a lot of species but fortunately, there are a few that I'm not. As for my powers I actually got them from my parents. Knowing that, my master never once worried what would happen to me once he started the experiments."

"How did you get away from him?" Sam asked as he sat next to Dean on the bed.

I tensed up. That was something I was _not _going to talk about. "That's too personal, Winchester. Never bring that up."

"What? Did you kill people or something? Because if you did, it wouldn't really be a surprise." Dean said.

My eyes snapped over to him as an inhuman growl left my lips. "Zip it Winchester before I zip it for you." Dean and Sam stared at me with wide eyes. I took in a deep breath before letting it out. "Look, it's a touchy subject so just drop it ok? Now, go to sleep but remember to keep the lights on. Demoriel like to give surprises."

-Morning-

I pretty much stayed up, I couldn't fall asleep. My whole past just played out in mind, like a movie. I never meant to kill all of those people. They just made me so paranoid and I was only a kid! What he did to me was not right but no one really cares and they wouldn't understand. Dean came over to my room around 8, wanting to know more about Demoriel. Sam was out doing something, Dean didn't tell me.

"This demon had to come from somewhere, some kind of religion."

I sighed from my spot in the middle of the bed. I had a little surprise in the middle of the night so the iron boards were useless now. Dean was sitting at the little table far from the bed. He and Sam had a little surprise too.

"I'm not sure. Demoriel has been here for a long time. Like I told you before Dean, the only reason why it sticks to me is because of the satisfaction it gets from hurting me."

Dean sighed and let his eyes wander around the room until another question popped into his head. "Where are you from? Where were you when he first came to you?"

"I'm from Japan. Mom was Japanese, Dad was Hispanic."

Dean's eyebrows went up. "That's a weird mix." I just shrugged. "So you were in Japan, do you know if its victims were only in Japan or were they spread out?"

"It's a lizard Dean, it doesn't know English or any other language. They only thing it does is hiss."

"Well, don't you have some kind of power where you can kind of translate it or something? Everything has a language."

I opened my mouth to tell him that it wouldn't work but stopped. He was right. Everything did have a language. But then again… "It doesn't matter that I can understand it. Demoriel isn't about to ramble on about who it's killed and where. It would be a waste of time."

"Do you at least know why its hand looks like Freddy Kruger?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's been that way ever since I was 8." Dean's eyes widened a little in shock. "Yeah, it's been with me that long." I felt someone walking towards our room: Sam. Sam walked in and closed the door.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked getting up

"Well, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked jumping off of the bed. A small hiss came from underneath the bed.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"Seriously? He drowned?" I would think Will wouldn't be going in that lake any time soon.

"Yep, in the sink." The _sink_? How the hell does someone drown in a friggin' _SINK_?

"So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else." Dean said. I jerked my head in his direction.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Sam asked sighing as he sat in one of the chairs by the table.

"I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water… water that comes from the same source." Dean suggested.

"The lake." Dean looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count, the lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam said.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." I said using my power to change into a pair of jean shorts the reached above my knees, my converses, and an Otep t-shirt.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam stood up as we headed to the door.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean said.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris, was Bill Carlton's godson."

"I don't think it's a water wraith. Water wraith's just pick random victims. They don't go around killing off families. Bill has something to do with this and it's time for him to start talking."

I in the back of Dean's car as we made our way to Bill's house. It felt like something was off, like something bad was going to happen.

When we got there, we walked around to the back when I didn't feel anyone inside the house. We made our way towards the dock where Bill was sitting on the bench staring out into the lake. I was instantly hit with a wave of depression. Everything Bill was feeling right now I felt. But I had spent most of my life blocking out emotions so it was easy to block the feeling.

The closer we got the bigger the feeling got. It felt almost like… death. Was Bill thinking of suicide? Sam was the first to speak.

"Mr. Carlton…we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Sam said softly.

"We're from the Department…" Dean started but Mr. Carlton just cut him off.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill said distractedly.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Bill didn't say anything. "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death – We think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam said. Bill didn't look away from the lake.

"My children are gone. It's…it's worse than dying. Go away…please."

Mr. Carlton wasn't going to say anything further, it was obvious. We walked back towards the front.

"What do you think?" I asked. Dean sighed and glanced at the house before turning back to me.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell." He walked around to the other side of his car and opened the door. "I also think he's not telling us something."

"What do you mean?" I opened the back door as Sam got in the passengers' side. Dean closed the door and took out a folded piece of paper, handing it to me. It was the drawing Lucas gave him.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

I handed the drawing back to Dean as he started the car. Lucas had drawn the Carlton's house.

**()**

We were now in Andrea's house. That kid knew something and we needed to know. NOW.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said. She was having a hard time trying to trust us.

"We just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." I said reassuringly.

"He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?" Andrea looked from me to Dean and back.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam said. Andrea shook her head, trying to ignore what Sam was suggesting.

"My husband, the others – They just drowned. That's all." Wow. Even she didn't believe what she said.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let us talk to your son." Dean said. Andrea fidgeted a little as she stared at Dean.

We stood in the doorway of Lucas' room as he played with his toy soldiers and colored. Since Dean and I were the only ones who really tried talking to him, we walked into the room, Sam and Andrea watched from the doorway.

"Hey Lucas. You remember us?" Dean asked. There were drawings scattered on the table, most of them were of the red bike that he gave me. _'What's so important about that red bike?'_

"You know, I, uh… I wanted to thank you for that last drawing… but the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas was coloring something that looked like a person in water. Dean opened the house Lucas colored for him, and set it down in front of him. Lucas stopped, staring at the house. Dean crouched down.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" Lucas said nothing. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw… something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom – I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe… your dad wants you to be brave, too."

"Same here Lucas." I walked over to the other side Lucas as he and Dean followed me with their eyes. I crouched down next to him. "I lost my family and I was only a baby. And was just like you. I didn't speak a word for years. I knew how but I didn't want to. There are days where all I want to do is be alone and cry because I can't remember them. You have memories of your dad. I know you shouldn't be taking advice from a person who doesn't have any memories of her own family, but those memories help you move on. Over time, you'll be happy again and have everyone wish you were silent again from you talking their ears off." I laughed lightly as Lucas looked back down. "I know you don't feel like it now but when you're ready, you should talk to someone. I know when I did I felt a **whole** lot better. You will too. Trust me."

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean and me. Lucas reached for two of the drawings, handing Dean a drawing with a church, a house, and a boy with a red bicycle while he handed me the drawing of the red bike again. This bike is realy starting to annoy me.

"Thanks, Lucas."

**()**

We were now on our way back to the motel, going over what the drawings mean. With Dean's drawing I can feel that that house is still around. With my bike I can feel that's it's still around but it's hidden. I just need to find out where.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said.

"Well whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns." I said leaning my arms on the seat in front of me.

Sam turned to me. "Why would you think that?"

"I got this feeling when we were talking to Mr. Carlton. I'm not sure, but I think he's gonna die soon. We need to figure out what the hell is doing this and stop it."

"Well we got another house to find." Sam said gesturing to the drawing.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean said taking a quick look at it.

I laughed a little and pointed out the church in the picture. "Well, unless this town is really religious, then there's most likely only one of those churches."

Dean just scowled making me laugh again.

**()**

We found a yellow house after searching for a while. Standing across the street from the house, Dean held up the picture to compare it. It was the one, church and all.  
We knocked on the door waiting for the owner. Hopefully they knew what happened. I stepped back a little when I heard the locks being undone. A woman, maybe in her late 40's or early 50's, answered.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might be wearing a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean said. The lady looked a bit surprised and shook her head.

"No sir. Not for a very long time." She motioned for us to come in and lead us to the living room after closing the door. She sat down on her couch. "Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never – I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him–" I whistled softly in Dean's head and pointed at the coffee table when he looked over. There were toy soldiers strewn out on a table. "You know, it's… It's worse than dying." I looked over at her with sad eyes. _'That's what Bill said…'_

"Did he disappear from here – I mean, from this house?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

I picked up one of the pictures on her coffee table. There were two boys in it and one had a red bicycle. I turned it over and saw that she had written both of the boys' names on the back.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970." I read aloud.


	7. Dead In the Water ::3::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

We got back on the road on our way to Bill's house. The feeling was getting worse than before. I tuned in on the conversation Sam and Dean were having.

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something." Dean said.

"And Bill – The people he loves – Are all getting punished." I said resting my head on my folded hands.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked.

"Maybe…" I didn't finish it. My mind went blank and I slumped back. But I didn't notice. All I could focus on was the voice whispering in my head.

_"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."_

_'That sounds like… Bill!'_ I blinked a few times, and jerked forward.

"Bill is going to do something! Sorry for this Dean but you'll get over it." I placed my hands on the seat in front of me and before Dean could ask I teleported all of us and the car in front of the Carlson house. I cut off the engine and bolted out of the car.

"Hey!" Dean yelled but I didn't stop.

I skidded around the corner of the house, Dean and Sam behind me, just in time to see Bill out on the lake in a boat. We ran towards the dock yelling for him to come back.

"Mister Carlton! You need to come back!"

"Come out of the water!"

"Turn the boat around!"

But it was too late. Seconds later a huge wave appeared swallowing Bill and his boat. _'No!'_ I ran off the dock and dived into the water. I saw the trail of bubbles and shot towards it like a bullet. I saw Bill's boat just as it disappeared into the darkness of the lake. I swam faster but I didn't get there in time. There was nothing at the bottom except for sand. _'Damn it!'_ I sighed and swam back to the surface.

**()**

I dried off and changed into a pair of comfy jeans and black shirt with the _System Of A Down_ logo on it with my converses. We were back at the sheriff's office reporting what happened to Bill. We all turned around when someone walked up behind us.

"Sam, Dean, Lacy, I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea said nodding to us.

"So now you're on a first-name basis." Jack joked but we could tell he was serious. "What are you doing here?" He walked around his desk.

"I brought you dinner." She said handing him a paper bag. He shook his head not taking the bag.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time." Andrea nodded and followed us as we made our way to the exit.

"I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jack said.

But it didn't sound like Lucas wanted to go home. He whimpered softly and grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused before crouching down.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?"

"Lucas." Dean and Andrea said at the same time.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." I rubbed Lucas' back comfortingly before giving him a soft push towards Andrea. Andrea took Lucas and led him outside. I stood back up when Jack sighed.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jack asked. He was standing in a smug pose with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean said.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean looked surprised at this. Jack smirked. "That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you three."

"See, now we can explain that." Dean said but Jack just held up his hand.

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Stupid authorities. I huffed silently and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said nervously.

"That's the one I'd pick."

**()**

Why are cops so smug? Just because they hear something that sounds impossible doesn't mean that it isn't! Now if we told him that a big green monster came out of the water then yeah, I'd understand. Just because Bill was a good swimmer didn't mean that he couldn't drown.

We pulled to a stop at the deserted stop light. I sighed leaning forward crossing my arms over the seat. "I hate skeptics. They're so annoying."

Dean shrugged. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it." I snorted and pointed to him.

"You can't but I can. Just give them a glimpse of my supernatural side and there will definitely be a change…" I faded off as my surroundings changed.

I got out of the car and the road and the car disappeared. I side stepped when Andrea passed by me to her bathtub. Yeah, I was in her bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me. I do NOT want to watch her take a bath."

I stood there waiting for something to happen as Andrea put the plug in her bathtub and turned the water on. When the bathtub was filled she tested the water and I snapped my eyes shut when she reached for her robe. _'This is so wrong.'_ I heard her get into her bathtub and slowly cracked open one of my eyes. I sighed in relief when she was fully in and covered.

I sighed softly and shook my head. "My visions want me to go blind."

I looked back over at Andrea just as brown murky water came out of the faucet. I made a disgusted face and walked a little closer to the tub. Fortunately, the murky water covered everything that didn't need to be seen. I glanced over at Andrea and saw that her eyes were closed as she washed herself with the brown water.

I gagged. "That is seriously gross."

Apparently she thought so too. When she opened her eyes, she screamed and tried to get out. She threw one of her legs over the side, but got pulled back in. I whipped around when I heard someone pounding at the door. _'Lucas.' _He could tell something was wrong. I turned back around when I heard Andrea gasp. Her head got pulled under but she managed to get it back out. The bathroom started to fade just as she got pulled under again.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them I was back at the deserted stop light Dean and Sam standing in front of me.

"Andrea is in trouble." Without another word Dean and Sam got back in the car and I teleported us back in front of Andrea's house.

I bolted out and ran up the steps Dean right behind me. I opened the door just as Lucas came running down the stairs.

"Stay with Dean and Sam!" I said as I ran past him on the steps but little kids have a hard time listening.

I heard them behind me as I reached the bathroom door. Not wasting anytime, I kicked down the door and ran in. Water was flowing out of the tub as Andrea flailed around trying to get out. I reached in and hooked my arms under hers. With one yank, she was out. I held onto her and levitated her robe over to me and covered her as she started to cough up water.

**()**

We got Andrea some dry clothes and then went down to her living room. Sam was sitting on the couch with Andrea while Dean and I were looking through bookshelves.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked. Andrea was still a little shaky from what just happened. She shook her head.

"No. It doesn't make any sense." Andrea said then she started to cry. "I'm going crazy." Sam rubbed her back a bit.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened – everything." Sam said.

Andrea sniffled a little, calming herself down a bit. "I heard… I thought I heard… there was this voice."

"What did it say?" I asked looking back at her. She cleared her throat a bit.

"It said… it said 'Come play with me.'" Andrea looked up at all of us, tears in her eyes as she started to cry a little again. "What's happening?"

I looked at Andrea sympathetically. It's always hard to believe something that you never thought was real. I looked over at Dean to see he had taken out a book.

"Found something?" I walked over to him and saw the cover of the book: 'Jake – 12 years old'. Dean opened the book and flipped through some pages. It was just a scrap book.

I put my hand on one of the pages when Dean was getting ready to turn it. I took the book out of his hands and turned to Sam and Andrea.

"Hey Andrea," I laid the book down on her coffee table open to a page where there was a picture of a Boy Scout troop. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"  
She sniffled a little taking a look at it. "What? Um… Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures." She pointed to a different picture of her father as a kid, and saw that he was standing right next to Peter Sweeney.

"Chris Bar's drowning - The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said to me.

"Bill and the sheriff – they were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris? My dad – what are you talking about?" Andrea asked looking between all of us. I looked back over at Andrea but stopped when I saw Lucas staring out of the window.

"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" He didn't say anything as he made his way to the door and walked outside. I went after him, everyone else following behind me.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked when we got to him. Lucas stopped and looked from the ground to me. I looked from the ground to Lucas but then looked back again when I felt something.

"Hey, can you and Lucas get back to the house and stay there?" I said pushing them towards the house. I turned back to the ground when they got into the house.

"What is it Lacy?" Dean asked.

"I think I know why Lucas kept giving me the picture of that bike."

I squatted down and put my hand on the ground as I concentrated on the object on the ground as called for it to come to the surface. I stood up keeping my hand straight. The ground pushed up as little cracks in the dirt appeared, breaking away. There was now a dent in the ground as I set the object back down. It was a bike.

"Peter's bike."


	8. Dead In the Water ::4::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

"Who are you?" I whipped around to see Jake standing there with his gun aimed at me. All of these guns are really starting to annoy me…

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said holding his hands up.

Jake glanced from the bike and then back to me. "How did you know that was there?" We all backed away from the bike, Jake following us with his gun.

"What happened – You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean said.

I saw Andrea come out of her house with Lucas beside her. She turned to Lucas and told him to go back inside and closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake said tightening his grip on his gun.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Andrea came running up to us.

"Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." I said glancing at Andrea before looking back at him.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam said.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake snarled.

Dean took a step forward. "Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane." Jake started to shake a little, not wanting to believe what we were saying was true.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean said but I barely heard him. A cold shiver went up my spine making me look back at the lake.

_"Come play with me."_

_'What was that?'_ I silently stepped away from them and headed to the lake.

**Dean & Sam**

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked looking at him with shock in her eyes.  
Jake put his gun down a little and looked at her.

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous." He looked back at Dean and Sam.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." He shifted his eyes over to her. "Tell me you – you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked away breathing heavily and put down his gun. "Oh my God." She gasped, stepping back.

Jake gazed at the lake as he thought back to that day. "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time… it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Andrea looked at her father horrified. "Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost… it's not rational." Jake shook his head, trying his hardest not to believe it but he knew what was happening was true.

"All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean said. "Now, Lacy –" Dean stopped when he saw I wasn't beside him anymore. He glanced around before turning to Sam. "Where the hell did she go?"

**Lacy**

_'Where is it coming from?' _I was on the other side of the lake, where the voice was coming from but nothing was there.

"Lucas!" I heard someone yell. _'No!_'

I jerked my head towards the dock to see Lucas on the dock reaching for something. "No!" I raced towards the dock and saw that everyone else was almost there too.

_"Come play with me."_ The voice was coming from behind me but it wasn't going to work this time.

"Lucas!"

"Lucas! Baby stay where you are!"

But it was too late. A blue hand came up and pulled Lucas into the water. I shot up from the ground and plunged into the lake. I broke the surface of the water, bubbles all around me. I spun around clearing them away. I looked down and saw Lucas still being pulled down to the bottom, reaching out for me.

I shot down through the water but it was too late. I yelled in frustration, the water muffling the sound. I swam up to the surface when I saw two figures jump into the water. I broke through the surface and saw that it was Dean and Sam.

"Did you see him?" Dean asked.

"Yea but I got there too late. I'm gonna try again." I went under again and made my way to the spot where I last saw Lucas. But it looked like Peter had other plans for me.

I felt something wrap around my ankles, snaking its way up my leg. Looking down I saw that it was seaweed. More of it wrapped around my wrists yanking me down further. I tugged at them but no matter how many snapped more just kept coming.

_"Peter, if you can hear me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so – I'm so sorry."_

I stopped and jerked my head up, not caring that the seaweed was wrapping around me even faster. _'That sounded like Jake.'_

_"Peter. Lucas – He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."_

I saw a figure swim up to the surface and head towards Jake. _'No!'_ Blades emitted from my skin, cutting all of the seaweed but more just came up. I spun around and tried to swim up but Jake was already gone. The seaweed fell away when I felt something bump into me. I looked down.

_'LUCAS!'_

**()**

We were back at the hotel as we packed our things into the car. I leaned against the car as Andrea and Lucas headed towards us.

"Sam, Dean, Lacy." I nodded towards her and gave Lucas a smile.

"Hey." Dean said. _'Please don't start flirting again…'_

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said pointing to the tray Lucas was carrying. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked. Yup, he was talking again. I smiled at him as I walked over to the backseat.

Andrea smiled and kissed Lucas' forehead. "Of course."

"Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean said.

"All right," I looked up when Dean and Lucas walked up next to me. I took the tray from Lucas. "If you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean said.

_'Oh god, what did he tell him?' _"Zeppelin rules!" I laughed making the both of them look at me. I put the tray in the back seat of the car.

"That's right. Up high." Dean held his hand up and Lucas gave him a high five. "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"Alright." Lucas said.

I closed the door and walked around to the other side to see Andrea come up to us and kiss Dean. I rubbed my neck a bit uncomfortable and looked the other way. I hated it when people kissed each other in front of me. It's just awkward.

"Thank you." Andrea said as Dean thought about the kiss for a moment. I snorted quietly as Dean scratched his head and then got in his car. I got in the car as Dean started it up.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."  
I waved to Andrea and Lucas as we drove off.


	9. Phantom Traveler ::1::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

Inside the airport of 'United Britannia Airlines', a man named George Phelps was sitting nervously in a chair, waiting to board a plane. He saw a restroom and went inside. In the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face, trying to calm down but it didn't look like it was helping much. Another man came out of one of the stalls and saw George leaning on the sink.

"Nervous flier?" He asked as he dried his hands with a paper towel behind him. George looked at him through the mirror.

"It's that obvious, huh?" He said.

"You know, what are the odds of dyin' in a plane crash? I mean, what—twenty thousand to one?" He threw the paper towel in the garbage and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you." George called after him. He shook his head a bit to get that thought out of his mind and continued to splash water on his face. While he was doing that, a black mist came out of the air vent in the bathroom. George patted his face dry and looked up just in time to see the black mist behind him. He turned around, the black mist entering his eyes. George's eyes turned black and he smiled. That wasn't George anymore.

**()**

Passengers were now boarding the plane. The pilot, Chuck Lambert, turned to talk to one of the flight attendants, Amanda Walker, who was helping the passengers find their seats.

"Amanda, how are you today?" Chuck asked. Amanda looked up at him, greeting him with a smile.

"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." She turned back to a passenger coming aboard as he handed Amanda his ticket. "Welcome aboard. 15C—towards the back of the plane, on the right." Amanda pointed out. The man nodded and walked to his seat.

Amanda turned back towards the entrance just as George came aboard and began walking to his seat.

"Have a nice flight, sir." Amanda called. He turned to face her, his eyes coal-black, and a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I'm countin' on it." As he walked to his seat, Amanda looked shocked and confused for a moment but turned back to the passengers.

**()**

Almost an hour later, the plane was in the air. George, his eyes back to normal, turned to the woman next to him.

"Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?"

"Oh, uh…" The woman checked her watch before looking back up at him. "About forty minutes." She said.

"Wow. Time really does fly, huh?" George said giving her a small smile. The woman nodded, looking back at the magazine she was reading. George got up. "Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs."

"Oh, sure." She said and stood up so he could get through.

George nodded to her before stretching his arms a bit. He walked to the back of the plane, nodding at one of the passengers, Max Jaffey. Max turned to see what he was doing. His eyes widened when he saw George walk to the emergency exit and grab the handle.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Max yelled. George turned to Max, his eyes completely black again, making Max jump back in shock. George turned back around and opened the emergency exit, flying out of the door.

The plane began to fall at an uncontrollable speed. Everybody was frantic, trying to get their seat belts on as papers and other objects were flying everywhere. Amanda was struggling to get to a seat and then the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. Amanda and the passengers grabbed them and put them over their mouths as the plane continued to dive towards the ground.

**Lacy**

I sat up quickly when I heard the sound of metal being dragged on the floor. I looked over the side of the bed and saw claws slowly going back under the bed. Demoriel may be sensitive to light but its claws aren't.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up." I looked up and saw Sam and Dean sitting at the little table.

It's been a few days since our last job and Demoriel hadn't been giving us a break at all. Since I've dealt with it longer than them we decided to share rooms for the time being. Hoping to find something about it.

I rubbed my face a bit before looking back at the floor. "I hate that thing."

"It's been doing that all morning. It gave up trying to get us."

I sighed and pushed the covers off. The gashes on my stomach were healed now and I was able to get rid of the scars. I already have one I didn't need any more.

I sat in the middle of the bed. "How long have you guys been up?"

Sam shrugged. "It's a little past 6 so, not that long." …what? I looked over at the clock and just like Sam said, it was past 6. I groaned.

"This is way too early for me." I jumped off the bed just as Demoriel made one more try to get me. Fortunately, I just past its arm as it sizzled and darted back under the bed. "Ha! Stupid lizard."

"Is there anything that we can do?" I asked as I changed into a pair of black Tripp skinny jeans, all black converses and a black BMTH t-shirt.

"Why don't you put your powers to use and find us something to do." Dean said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha. Why don't you make _yourself_ useful ya prick." I said rolling my eyes at him. Dean glared at me and was going to say something when his cell phone rang.

He glared at me one more time before picking up. "Hello? (…) Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" I glanced over at Dean. Poltergeist? It was a pretty good movie but those things are annoying as hell.

Dean got a confused look on his face. "What is it?"

**()**

The person Dean was talking to was an old friend of his named Jerry. Apparently he had a little something for us and wanted us to check it out. We headed on over to where Jerry was working at a plane parts factory. We followed Jerry through the warehouse he as he led us to his office.

"Thanks for makin' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." Jerry said before he turned to Sam. "Dean and your dad really helped me out."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?"

A passing employee overheard him. "'Poltergeist'? Man, I loved that movie!" He said with a smile. I laughed at him.

"Hey, nobody's talkin' to you. Keep walkin'." Jerry then turned to Sam again. "Damn right, it was a poltergeist – practically tore our house apart." Then he turned to Dean. "I'll tell you somethin' – if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." He turned back to Sam. "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm… takin' some time off." Sam said a little uncomfortable.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Sam's eyebrows went up a bit.

"He did?" Sam asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um… he's wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said looking over at me. I just shrugged and looked away from him.

"Well, we're missin' the old man. We get Sam and this lovely young girl. Even trade, huh?" We laughed.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said. Jerry chuckled a bit as we finally reached his office.

"I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear."

Jerry sat down at his desk and placed a CD into a player.

"I listened to this and well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry said then played the CD.

At first, there was lots of static and indistinct talking as the plane began to descend. The pilots were calling out for help and was suddenly cut off by a demonic roar. The CD ended. Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. Fortunately, I knew exactly what it was buut I think I'll let Dean sweat a little.

Jerry shut off the player. "Took off from here – crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board – only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it – like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked. Jerry shook his head confidently.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors—"

"Right. And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage— the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry said shaking his head.

I smiled knowingly. "I can help with that."

**()**

Sam and I were outside by Dean's car as we listened to the voice recorder again. Dean was inside getting Homeland security cards. It was pretty risky but it definitely did the job for me on some of my cases. I had Sam play back the recorder one more time and tuned into it a little clearer.

"_'No survivors'_."

Ah so that's what it was saying. When Dean came out with his and Sam's new ID cards I told them what I heard.

Dean and Sam looked at the recorder a little confused. "'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said.

I rolled my eyes. "When it said 'no survivors' it meant that it wasn't going to keep anyone alive. Even though seven people survived it's still going to go after them until they're all dead. It's kind of obvious." Dean just threw the recorder in the back seat.

"So, what are you thinkin'? A haunted flight?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I know exactly what it is. A Phantom Traveler."

Dean looked as if he wanted to slap himself in the face. "That makes a hell of a lot more sense. Hmm, maybe you're not so retarded."

I glared at Dean and smacked him on the back of his head. He just smirked and got in the car. What an asshat. I got in the middle of Dean and Sam and took the list out of Sam's hands.

"So Max Jaffey is gonna be our first."

"Why him?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"I know exactly where he is."

Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital. This is the place where Max checked himself in. Poor guy thought he was insane so he cut himself off. Again, we posed as Homeland Security and had a little chat with Max as we walked the grounds.

"I don't understand." Max said as he sat down at one of the tables. "I already spoke with Homeland Security."

I sat down next to Max, across from Dean with Sam on my right. "Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean hinted.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" I asked. Max looked over at me.

"Like what?" Max asked shifting a little.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe…voices?" Max looked at me a little weird but shook his head.

"No, nothing."

"Hmm. Mr. Joffey—" Dean started.

"Jaffey." Max corrected him. Dean nodded.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nodded. "Can I ask why?"

Max sighed and looked around before turning back to Dean. "I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean taunted. I kicked him under the table glaring at him to ease up. He just ignored me.

Max started to fidget a little. "I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Max stuttered.

"See, I think maybe you did see somethin' up there. We need to know what." Dean pushed. Max shook his head.

"No. No, I was delusional - seeing things." Max protested trying to convince himself.

Dean turned to me. "He was seeing things."

I rested my hand on Max's arm, his eyes darting to me. "Look Max, it's okay. Just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Max paused, not sure if he should say anything but then he looked at me.

"There was… this… man. And, uh, he had these… eyes – these, uh… black eyes. And I saw him - or I thought I saw him…" Max trailed off as he started to get even more nervous. I gave his arm a light squeeze.

"What?"

He let out a stressed sigh. "He opened the emergency exit." My eyebrows shot up. _'What?'_ Max looked at each of our faces. "But that's… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's somethin' like two tons of pressure on that door."

"This man-did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It wouldn't look something like a mirage?" Sam asked.

Max looked at him as if he were crazy. "What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."


	10. Phantom Traveler ::2::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

The man that Max was talking about, George Phelps, was not too hard to find. Since we were really close I didn't have to use that much energy to find his home. Dean pulled up in front of the house and killed the engine as me and Sam got out of the car. Dean closed his door and walked around to our side, staring at the house the whole time.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or somethin', no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." Dean said.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy, George, was somethin' else - a creature maybe, in human form?" Sam said, shrugging.

"That look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked gesturing towards the house.

I snorted. "Can't base a creature off of where they live. I'd be living in a freakin pink castle if it got hunters and demons off of my back."

I walked up to the Phelps house, Sam and Dean behind me. A woman, George's wife, let us in and allowed us to ask her a few questions. Sam sat on the couch across from her. I walked around her living room just looking at things to see anything out of the ordinary. This phantom traveler could've been here a bit longer. But I highly doubt it would wait until George had to go fly.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asked gesturing to the picture in his hand.

Mrs. Phelps smiled sadly. "Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asked from his spot by the book case.

"Mm-hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…." She trailed off, about to cry.

"How long were you married?" I asked changing the subject.

She smiled a bit dreamily. "Thirteen years." I smiled. It must be really nice to feel love like that.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…. strange about him-anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Phelps paused, thinking back to something. "Well… uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

**()**

We quickly finished up with Mrs. Phelps and headed back to the car.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said.

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean inquired.

"Well phantom travelers aren't picky about their victims." I said getting in the middle of Dean and Sam.

"You know, what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean decided starting up the car.

"Then let's go." Dean and Sam shared a look. "What? Did you guys forget that I can teleport?"

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on their shoulders, teleporting them into the warehouse. But I did forget that we were sitting so when we got there we fell to the ground. I pushed myself up giving them a sheepish look. "Oops…"

Dean just gave me a look and pushed me over, helping himself up. I glared at his back and huffed pushing myself up. Glanced around at the parts of the plane I let out a low whistle. _'That was some crash.'_ There was pieces of the plane everywhere. The only part that even looked somewhat intact was the front.

A weird buzzing sound reached my ears. I turned around to see Dean holding some weird looking Walkman with the headphones in his ears. As he passed by parts, the lights on the Walkman would light up half-way depending on where he was.

"What the hell is that?" I asked pointing at it.

Dean looked up at me before looking back at the parts. "It's an EMF meter - reads electromagnetic frequencies."

I rose an eyebrow. "The last time I saw one of those it didn't look like a Walkman." I criticized. Walking past he broken pieces, I held my hand out and felt for and traces of the spirit.

"Is that really made out of a walkman?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled proudly. "It's homemade."

"Yeah, we can see that." I teased, smirking at Dean. His smile fell giving me the evil eye. I snickered and turned my attention back to the plane parts.

When I reached the emergency door handle, I was drawn into the vision of what happened. When it was over I found myself back in the warehouse. I wish I could get my visions in a less dramatic way. I turned around and told Dean and Sam what I saw in my vision.

"So Max was right. George did open the door." Dean came over with his EMF thingy and held it over the handle for it to send off a loud buzzing sound, the lights reaching red.

I turned back to the door handle and saw a yellow powdery substance. I wiped some of it off with my finger and sniffed it.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dean grabbed my hand to get a closer look. "It looks like sulfur."

"It is sulfur." I said taking my hand back. I wiped the sulfur off on Dean's shirt but froze when a sound reached my ears. Footsteps. _'Homeland Security.'_ "We gotta go."

Dean and Sam looked at me strangely but I didn't wait. I grabbed both of their hands just as they entered. We reappeared in the car and Dean immediately drove off to the motel.

"Ok, we need to find the next survivor." I took out the list from my back pocket and unfolded. The first name my eyes landed on was Chuck Lambert. I looked over at Dean but sighed in annoyance when I saw my surroundings change. My visions need to give me a warning sign or something

I got up from the seat I was in at an airport. I walked over to who I'm assuming is Chuck. There was another man sitting next to him. I stood in front of them as Chuck's friend tried to comfort him.

"Listen, Chuck, it's like getting' back on a horse, only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse-more like a pony. And I'm gonna be right there with you, too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over." The co-pilot said and Chuck nodded. "Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not tryin' to rush you."

"No, the-the waiting is worse." Chuck said. The co-pilot looked over his shoulder, out of the window seeing the plane.

"Okay, they're fillin' up the tank. Then we go." He gave Chuck's shoulder a squeeze and got up to check in with the engineers of the plane. Chuck closed his eyes, trying to calm down. I felt bad for Chuck. It must feel worse for him since he actually flies planes. I moved to sit down next to him but froze as my eyes widened, following the black mist that came through the vent. The black mist from the first plane crash. Chuck lifted his head slowly just in time for the black mist to enter through his eyes, turning them pitch black.

Chuck got up and walked over to his co-pilot. "I'm ready. Let's do this." Chuck said cheerfully and walked to the plane. _'…Shit.'_

My surroundings changed once again but this time I was still in my vision, inside Chuck's plane.

"How you feelin'?" The co-pilot asked. I moved forward my head popping up in between their seats.

"I feel great." 'Chuck' said smiling a little.

"You'll be back flyin' jumbos before you know it." His co-pilot laughed.

"I hope so. How long we been up?" Chuck asked and the co-pilot checked his watch.

"Almost forty minutes."

"Wow. Time really does fly." Chuck said with a smile on his face. His co-pilot shrugged.

Suddenly, Chuck pushed the wheel down, the plane hurtling towards the ground. I hung onto the seats.

"What are you doing?" The co-pilot yelled. Chuck, black-eyed, elbowed him in the face successfully knocking him out. Chuck continued to drive the plane into the ground. I closed my eyes just before we hit but I never heard the impact. I opened my eyes to a beige ceiling. Where was I? Wasn't I in the car?

"Hey, she's up." I heard Sam call. I pushed myself up into my elbows to see that I was laying down in my bed. Did I pass out or something? That never happens when I have visions.

"Welcome back, weirdo. That dumb stare you had on your face was really creepin' me out. You zoned out for so long I had to carry you in here." Dean taunted as he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel in a pair of jeans and no shirt… _'I wouldn't mind seeing that all the time.'_ My eyes widened the second I registered what I had just thought. What was wrong with me?

I flinched back when something came in my line of vision. "Yo, you zoning out again or what?"

I growled at Dean and smacked his hand away. "I was having a vision you ass. I don't zone out for no reason." Rolling my eyes, I sat up and crossed my legs. "One of the survivors, Chuck Lambert, died. He got possessed and crashed the plane he was flying."

Sam sighed in frustration while Dean just fell onto the bed. "We need to figure out how to get rid of this thing and fast. Any ideas, Princess?" I narrowed my eyes and kicked his ribs. "Ow!" Dean shouted and shot me a glare. "I was just joking, geez."

I resisted the smile that wanted to surface and told them what I saw in the vision. During the explanation, Sam had been on his laptop trying to do some research on the phantom traveler. I may know what it is but I've never really encountered one. I was lying next to Dean, on my stomach as I listened to what Sam had found or what he tried to find.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu—you name it." Sam said.

"Yeah, but none of 'em describe anything like this." Dean interjected.

"Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." I elaborated.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean inquired. I just shrugged. "All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam observed. I shifted my gaze over to Dean when he sighed.

"What?" Sam asked as I turned onto my side.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons - they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake." I rolled my eyes at that. _'There he goes again.' _ "This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here."

I looked away at that. "Yeah. Me, too." Sam agreed, sighing. I rolled over onto my back but my attention returned to Dean when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered. I tuned my hearing so I could hear who it was.

"Dean, it's Jerry." He sounded pretty distressed. Probably found out about Chuck.

"Oh, hey, Jerry." Dean sat up, pulling his feet away from the edge.

"My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert, is dead."

"Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Dean asked faking his shock.

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."

"Where'd this happen?" Oops, forgot to find out where it was.

"About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth."

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothin'. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up.

Sam looked over at Dean. "Found out about Chuck?"

Dean nodded before looking over at me. "Is there even a point for you to have visions? People are still dying."

I sighed shaking my head at Dean. "I may control most of my powers but not all. These visions come when they want And if you haven't noticed moron there were people that we saved and I even brought two back to life. Some I have the power to bring back to life. Others… well, others can be a little harder."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a little tense. He was probably thinking of Jessica.

I got up from the bed to explain a bit more but that was when Demoriel decided to slash out at me. I screamed in surprise and fell down, the back of my shin stinging.

"Lacy!"

Not caring that it was light out, Demoriel grabbed my ankle and yanked me half way under the bed just as Dean and Sam grabbed onto my hands. They tried to pull me out but Demoriel was too stong. I could feel Demoriel raking its claws against my sides, yanking on me. Letting out one last cry, Sam and Dean lost their grip on me, leaving me in the claws of Demoriel.

**Dean & Sam**

They waited for hours and hours but Lacy never came out from under the bed. Dean sighed before slamming his fist on the table. He may have not liked Lacy or trusted her much but she didn't deserve to get tortured like this. And if she was right about her being immortal then she was going to be its toy for a long time.

Sam and Dean couldn't wait much more; they still had a case to solve so they left the motel and went off to the crash site in Nazareth. And just like the first plane crash this one had sulfur on it too.

"Well, this is great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean said as he drove back to the motel. They needed to get a few things from there and Dean was secretly hoping that Lacy was ok. It felt weird without her around.

"With all due respect to Chuck, um… if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this - so did Flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Dean asked not sure what Sam was talking about.

"It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean pulled into the parking space in front of their room and got out. "I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in."

"Any survivors?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

"No. Or not until now, at least - not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder - remember what the EVP said?" Sam went straight for his bag.

"'No survivors'." Sam nodded. "So Lacy was right. It's tryin' to finish the job."

Dean packed up whatever he thought he would need. His eyes strayed over to the bag next to his. He just sighed and zipped up his bag. Dean opened his mouth to say something to Sam but didn't get the chance to when something flew out from underneath the bed and rammed into him

Dean flew back into the wall and fell to the floor, the thing that flew out landing on top of him. Sam ran over to Dean and turned over the body. His eyes widened.

"Lacy!"

**Lacy**

The second I was dragged under Demoriel didn't waste any time slicing me up. My clothes were shredded and I had cuts all over. There were even some stab wounds. When it came to Demoriel, the pain is too great for me to concentrate. When Demoriel wanted to cause pain, it caused pain. After what felt like hours, but it was only minutes, it finally slipped up. It paused in its slashing for just a few seconds, but that was all I needed.

I shot out a bolt of light at Demoriel. It let out a loud shriek and as a last attempt, it backhanded me. I flew back and rammed into something, falling to the floor on top of it. I felt too drained to get up but I didn't need to. I heard footsteps race over to me and someone turned me over. I opened my eyes to see the shocked face of Sam Winchester.

"Lacy!"

**()**

As Dean and Sam sewed me up, I explained what happened and why it took so long. Since I was in some part of the demon world, time was different there. The fight was only a few minutes down there but up here a little over 5-6 hours passed. I never really figured out how time worked down there and I don't intend to.

"But why didn't you think of doing that in the first place?" Dean asked, referring to the whole light situation.

"I couldn't exactly concentrate when he was slashing at me. Ow…"

Most of the stitches I had were on my arms. My whole body was practically wrapped up so my clothes wouldn't stick to them. I had a few cuts on my face but they weren't too bad. My legs and sides had taken the worst. I had a few deep gashes on my thighs and Demoriel managed to stab me in the stomach. I'm just glad it missed my lung.

We were in the car now but I had to practically force them to get in. They wanted me to rest while they to care of the phantom traveler. I told them that I was fine and I really was. My body may look like it's in pain but it's not, just really banged up is all. I got them to call a few people between every little explanation and so far none of the survivors were flying.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson, he's not flyin' anytime soon."

"Same for Dennis Holloway." I confirmed hanging up and picked up the list. "So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker."

"Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job." Sam informed.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel." Sam said.

"Mind helpin us out, Lacy?" Dean hinted. I rose an eyebrow. He actually wanted to me to use my powers on him?

"Um, I kinda can't at the moment. My body is in pretty bad shape."

"Hmm why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again - see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean directed to me.

"I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off. We're never gonna make it." I said sitting back.

"Oh, we'll make it." Dean said and stepped on the gas, speeding down the road.


	11. Phantom Traveler ::3::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

Once we reached the airport we ran in and checked over the flight schedules

"Right there." Sam pointed to one of the screens. "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." We weaved through the crowds, Dean leading the way. We reached the white courtesy phone and Dean picked it up.

"Hi. Gate 13 – I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…" Dean looked over at us.

"424." Sam answered.

"Flight 424."

A woman's voice echoed through the terminal. _"Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker. You have a phone call at the white courtesy phone, Gate 13."_

"Come on…" Dean mumbled impatiently. I moved closer to him and tugged the phone away from his ear a little bit so I could listen in. Dean gave me an annoyed look but I just ignored him. A little 'click' sounded from the other line.

"This is Amanda Walker." Boy did she sound cheery…

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

"Karen?" Amanda asked confused.

"Nothing serious - just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so-"

"Wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her." Amanda said confused.

"You what?" Dean said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and let the phone go but still tuned in.

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?" Amanda demanded.

"Uh, well….there must be some mistake." Dean said and uneasy laugh coming out.

"And how would you even know I was here?" She asked before pausing. "Is this one of Vince's friends?"

"Guilty as charged." Dean chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Wow. This is unbelievable."

"He's really sorry." Dean said.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" Amanda said a little annoyed.

"Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so—" Dean tried but Amanda didn't want to hear him.

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late."

"Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really…it's pathetic." I laughed silently at Dean's uncomfortable face.

"Really?" Amanda asked sadly.

"Oh, yeah."

Amanda didn't say anything for a moment, thinking it over. "Look, I've gotta go. Tell him to call me when I land."

"No, no, wait, Amanda." Amanda hung up. "Amanda?"

Dean hung up the phone and let out a short frustrated sigh. "Damn it! So close."

"All right, it's time for Plan B." We looked over at Sam. "We're getting on that plane."

"Now, just hold on a second." Dean said.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board. That plane is gonna crash." I voiced. Like we really have any time to stop and think about our next move.

"I know!"

"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You and Sam just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Dean didn't move. I raised my eyebrows motioning for him to move. "Hello! Earth to Dean! Are you ok?"

"No, not really." Dean said hesitantly.

"What? What's wrong?" We seriously don't need this right now!

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…." Dean sighed.

"Flying?" I asked surprised.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean defended.

"You're joking, right?" I gave him a blank look.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere?" Dean said panicked.

I rubbed my face. "All right. Uh, Sam and I will go." I motioned for Sam to follow me but Dean stopped us.

"What?" He asked in a 'what-did-you-just-say' tone.

"Sam and I will go. You obviously have issues so you'll just have to sit this one out." I moved to go get the tickets but Dean stopped me again.

"You're not going anywhere with my brother alone. I still don't trust you."  
My jaw dropped. WHAT? You have got to be kidding me! He still doesn't trust me? That stupid piece of-

Sam cut off my thought. "Look, Dean, we can do it together, or me and Lacy are gonna do this. I'm not seeing a third option here."

"Come on! Really?" Dean whined as he passed his hand through his short hair and sighed defeated. "Man."

**()**

After some reassurance, we were now on the plane waiting for it to take off. It shook a little bit and a low rumble sounded in the plane getting ready for take off. Dean panicked a bit, his eyes darting everywhere. I chuckled while Sam leaned over me to relax Dean.

"Just try to relax."

Dean darted his eyes over to Sam, glued to his seat. "Just try to shut up."

We laughed. This was definitely something we were going to have to do again. Sam and I buckled up and soon the plane was taking off. Dean tightened his seatbelt and leaned his head against the back of the seat but soon began to panic as the plane left the ground. I laughed at his scared face and leaned back comfortably. Who would have thought that bad ass Dean Winchester was afraid of flying. I smiled to myself, chuckled before I looked over at Dean who started humming something. I caught the tune and looked at him funny.

"Are you humming Metallica?" I laughed.

"It calms me down." He defended moving to grab the arm rest but since my arm was there he ended up latching onto my hand.

My eyebrows shot up but I didn't move not sure what was going on with him. I waited for him to notice that he was gripping my hand instead of the arm rest. My eyes flickered from our hands to his face then back. I leaned back slowly, my eyes never leaving his face. He has to notice that it's me he's holding. The last time I checked arm rests weren't soft like skin.

"Stop looking at me like that. I know it's your hand, deal with it."

I laughed. "Dean Winchester you are one strange man but Ik'm starting to lose the feeling in my hand.."

I lifted our hands and turned mine so they were palm to palm. Dean started to freak out even more and tried to pull away but I didn't let him. I held on tight and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes I sent a calm sensation throughout his body and soon I felt his hand and body relax. I let go of his hand and leaned back into my chair. Dean breathed out before looking at me.

I smiled. "You're welcome." Dean didn't say anything but he did a little nod before looking away. He makes the cutest faces when he's uncomfortable. I blinked in surprise when I went over that last thought. What the hell is going on with me?

"Okay," I snapped out of my thoughts when Sam spoke up. "We've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam whispered.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy." Dean said sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? We need to find out who it's possessing." I interjected.

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through - somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Sam pointed out.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." I said my eyes watching the flight attendants.

"Mm-hmm." A flight attendant passed us. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" Dean asked. I laughed at the flight attendants agitated face.

"No, I'm not." She said forcing a smile.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean said and leaned back.

"Mm-hmm." She walked away.

Dean turned and saw Amanda at the back of the plane, near the restrooms. Dean turned back around to me and Sam.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so… I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "I brought holy water."

I took the bottle and whacked him with it. "I really do think that you don't have a brain." Dean rubbed his head and went to punch my stomach but stopped when my eyes started to glow, daring him to do it.

"I think we can go more subtle." Sam said breaking our little staring contest. "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Dean just nodded and got up.

"Hey." Sam called. Dean came back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean started walking away again.

"Hey!" Sam called again.

"What?" Dean grounded out.

"In Latin, it's 'Cristo'."

"Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot!"

I snorted. "Says you." Dean smacked my head before going down the isle.

Sam was trying really hard not to laugh as I sat there, my mouth open in shock. He really hit me. I looked over at Sam. "You're brother is so going to pay for that."

A few minutes passed and Dean finally came back "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said 'Cristo'?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I looked at the holy water that I was still holding.

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it is on the plane, it can be anyone….anywhere." Sam pondered. Just as the plane shook I tossed the holy water into Dean's lap… landing on his crotch.

"Oh, mother-!" Dean cut himself off holding onto his crotch. I collapsed in laughter, trying to muffle myself but it wasn't helping much. Hey, it was a really heavy bottle… made out of glass.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean seethed. My laughter slowly turned into random burst of giggles.

"That's not my fault. It just landed in your lap… Now I don't have to get you back for hitting me." A small silent laugh followed the giggles and I didn't even care that Dean whacked me again.

Sam smiled a little trying not to laugh as he held a book in his hand. I finally stopped but my smile never left.

"Ok, look," Sam opened up the book he was hold. My smile faltered a little when I saw the hand writing. It was John's. "I found an exorcism in here that I think it's gonna work - the ritual Romano."

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam's eyes flickered between me and Dean.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all." Sam confirmed.

Since Amanda wasn't possessed we had to search throughout the plane to find who was. Sounds easy, right? Well, it would have been if I was in good condition. Oh how I hate you, Demoriel. I made my way towards the front of the plane and so far no one gave me bad vibes.

Ahead of me, Dean was walking down the isle with the EMF meter in his hand earning him very weird looks from the passengers. I smirked to myself sensing that my calming affect was wearing off. Slowly making my way behind him, I roughly grabbed his shoulders making him jump.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Dean seethed. I just laughed at him. He huffed and shook his head. "Anything?"

My laughing subsided and I shook my head. "Nope. You?"

"No, nothin'. How much time we got?" Dean asked. Sam appeared next to me informing us that he found nothing as well.

I checked my phone. "We have fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean tried to persuade us.

"You believe that?" Sam asked giving him a look.

Dean laughed nervously. "Well, I will if you will."

I just rolled my eyes but froze when I felt a bad vibe rack my every bone. The phantom was near. Confirming my thoughts, the EMF meter began to beep frantically. Dean and I looked at each other before letting our gaze follow to where the EMF was facing. A man was stepping out of one of the bathroom, he was the co-pilot. He gave us a smile and a nod before turning towards the door leading to the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked but Dean caught on to what happened.

"Cristo."

The co-pilot froze in the door way of the cockpit and turned to us. All we could do was stare at the co-pilots black eyes as he turned back around and closed the door. _'… Crap.'_


	12. Phantom Traveler ::4::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

We calmly but quickly made our way to the back of the plane. Amanda was there and if we wanted to do this quickly and quietly, we were going to need her help. She is NOT going to like us…

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam grimaced. Well she has no choice now

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean indicated. He drew back the curtain where Amanda stood fixing up her food cart.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." She chirped when she saw Dean but her cheery mood faltered a bit when she saw Sam and I enter behind him.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said as Sam and I closed the curtains.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" She asked a little shaky. Couldn't really blame her with the look Sam had on his face.

"All right, this is gonna sound crazy, but we just don't have time for the whole 'The truth is out there' speech right now." I rushed. "We know you were on Flight 2485." Amanda's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Who are you guys?" Amanda asked a little panicked.

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure." Dean hinted.

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now." I rushed, standing next to Dean.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy." Amanda stuttered, trying to step around Dean but her stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." She stepped back in fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me—the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert—he's dead."

"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?" Amanda asked surprised. I could hear her heart beating faster and her breath becoming more rushed.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" I asked calmly, trying not to scare her more. Even if I didn't know about the supernatural world I would know something wasn't right.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam tried to convince her. Trying to make her see.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean urged.

Amanda's gaze flickered to each of ours faces, unsure of what to do. Her gaze settled on Dean as she spoke. "On… on 2485, there was this man. He… had these eyes." She stuttered nervously.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." Sam encouraged. Amanda looked over at him with confused eyes.

"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

I stepped closer, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here."

Amanda looked over at Dean before looking back at me. "Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

I shook my head. "Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?"

"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot-" Amanda tried but Sam cut her off.

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

Amanda shook her head trying to not get herself caught up in what we meant. "Do you know that I could lose my job if—"

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out." Dean warned her. Amanda stared at him for a moment longer deciding whether to believe us or run the hell away.

Amanda sighed shakily. "Okay." Good job, Dean.

Amanda hurriedly left the stewardess area. We watched her through the curtain as she knocked on the door of the cockpit. The co-pilot came out, and after a few moments of talking, he and Amanda started walking towards the back of the plane. Dean and Sam took out the holy water and John's journal in preparation. As soon as the co-pilot came through the area, I punched him and pinned him down on the floor putting tape over his mouth.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!" Amanda cried backing up against the wall.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean grunted, holding down his legs.

The co-pilot thrashed wildly as Sam covered him in holy water. Holes began to burn and sizzle through his clothing.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" Amanda gasped.

"We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?" Dean asked. She said nothing, staring at the co-pilot. "Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay." Amanda said panicked, tearing her gaze away from the co-pilot and stood outside the curtain.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Some demons were way too strong and sometimes I can feel the life force of the person they're possessing. This guy is very much alive and well so I'd have to try my best to not hurt him.

Sam began speaking in Latin as the co-pilot continued to wrestle with me. Half-way through the incantation the demon had a sudden burst of energy and knocked the bottle of holy water out of Sam's hands. Before I had a chance to restrain him again he threw all three of us against the wall, Sam still close to the Demon. Sam grabbed the journal and tried to pick up where he left off. Dean and I dove for the co-pilot but he already ripped off the duct tape and grabbed Sam by his shirt.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" Sam stopped speaking and stared at him in shock. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" I punched the demon in the face and held him down with Dean but Sam didn't move.

"Sam!" Dean and I shouted frantically. This demon needed to go NOW.

Sam quickly picked up the journal and continued the exorcism. A moment later, he put the journal down and helped Dean and I to keep the co-pilot pinned to the floor. The co-pilot began to scream and thrash around, anything to stop the pain he felt. Through his trashing, he kicked the journal into the aisle of the plane just as his mouth opened; black smoke rushing out, seeping into the air vent. The co-pilot lay on the floor motionless.

"Where'd it go?" I spoke after a moment of silence. Silence was _never_ a good thing. I grimaced as I stood up, my stitches stretching.

"It's in the plane." Sam and Dean pushed them selves up off of the floor. "Hurry up, we've got to finish it."

Sam stepped through the curtain to retrieve the journal from the front of the plane when it suddenly began to fall. The lights went out the second Dean and I were slammed against the wall again. Dean was screaming while I stood there in fear. There were flashes of light but not enough to keep Demoriel away. It stood in the arch way, barely getting burned by the light. This time I screamed along with Dean. I was in no condition to go up against him again. I could see the amusement in its eyes just before it rushed at me.

At the last second Dean noticed Demoriel and yanked me on top of him, rolling away from it so my back was on the wall. Demoriel stopped before it hit the wall and turned to us, hissing at Dean. I held on to Dean tight, pulling him behind me. Dean tried to get in front of me as Demoriel raised his claws, ready to strike us. I raised my arm in defense, holding Dean back; I didn't need him getting hurt. Demoriel slashed down when suddenly an electric white light shone through the window. I closed my eyes and let out a scream when its claws sliced into my flesh.

Demoriel screeched in pain, diving into the nearest shadow. I collapsed into Dean's chest clutching onto my arm. Dean held me tight just as the plane started to level out, the lights coming back on. I let out a breath of relief, sliding down the wall to the floor. Dean propped me up against the wall checking me from any other injuries just as the lights came back on, aiding in his search.

I winced a little when he raised my arm. "I'm fine Dean, really. Just some little battle wounds." Dean cocked and eye brow, raising my arm higher. I shrugged sheepishly before smiling at Dean. It was cute how worried he got. I motioned for him to help me to really make sure the the demon was out and Demoriel was gone. There were no shadows in this area and from the brightness of that light, it looked like Demoriel wasn't going to be bothering me any time soon.

Fortunately, no one had a clue as to what happened so the pilot turned the plane around and headed back. When we got off of the plane we were bombarded by police officers, paramedics, fire fighters, you name it and they were there. Unfortunately, with all of my injuries they wouldn't let me go but after some… _persuasion_ they let me go.

As we made our way through the crowd, we saw Amanda talking to an FBI agent a few feet away. She noticed us and smiled a little, mouthing a "Thank you". I smiled at her and gave her a nod as we continued our way out.

As we walked I noticed Sam hadn't said a word since the exorcism. What that his first time doing that or something?

"You okay?" I asked. Dean turned looked back at me and stopped when he saw my concerned face.

Sam took a deep breath to calm down. "… it knew about Jessica." My eyebrows shot up. So that's what was bothering him. Demons are horrible things.

"Sam, these things - they read minds. They lie, all right? That's all it was." Dean tried to console. That was how demons got fear in humans. They find out their weakness and poke at it the best way they can.

"Yeah." Sam sighed unconvinced. I felt sad for Sam, firs his mother then his girlfriend. What the hell was Yellow Eyes doing?

"Come on." Dean gestured. We followed him outside only to find that Jerry was waiting for us.

He walked towards, relief written all over his face. "Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry said shaking our hands. I nodded at him and smiled as we said our goodbyes.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." He began walking back to the building when Dean called out to him. "You know, Jerry?"

Jerry turned around. "Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you - how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months." Dean questioned.

"Your dad gave it to me." We all stared at him with wide eyes. John doesn't answer his phone, how did he get it?

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"When did you talk to him?" I blurted out.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call." Voice message… smart John. "Thanks again, guys." Jerry waved and walked away.

We walked over to Dean's car and waited by the trunk as Dean dialed his father's number.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said. We said nothing as John's voice came on.

_"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help." _Dean hung up quickly.

Sam held back tears, trying not to let them fall. I stood there awkwardly as Dean quickly got off of the hood and went into the car. Sam looked at me before sniffling a little and getting into the car as well. Seeing that they definitely needed some space, I got into the back seat. The moment my door closed, Dean drove off. I really hope John is ok.


	13. Bloody Mary ::1::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

It was a very dark night, the only source of light was a soft glow coming from a window. I walked towards it to see three giggling girls, around the age of twelve, having what looked like a slumber party. The soft glow was coming from the three candles on the table in front of them. Walking through the wall, I sat down on the couch just as their little giggle fit was over. This was going to be annoying…

"Ok, Lily, your turn, truth or dare?" The blonde girl said to the brunette, Lily, who was sitting across from her.

"Truth." Lily chose without hesitation.

"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" The other girl started to laugh when Lily got an embarrassed look on her face.

"Dare." Lily changed making the blonde girl sigh and roll her eyes. I laughed a little. "Party pooper."

"Okay, lame. You have to…" She paused in thought before a little smirk appeared on her face. "Say 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom."

Lily gave her a look. "Is that the best you can come up with?" Lily asked sounding a little unimpressed.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" The other girl asked, a little confused.

I looked at the little girl with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Bloody Mary is a legend kid. You may wanna look her up." I knew she couldn't hear me but I felt the need to say that out loud. These visions had their boring parts.

"She's this witch," The blond girl started. _Wrong._

"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." Lily added in. _Wrong._ I hate how legends got twisted around, you never know what's true.

"It doesn't matter who she is." The blonde silenced. Hmm seemed like she's the one in charge. No way would I let that happen in my house. "Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears…" She paused for effect and stated loudly, "and scratches your eyes out!" The girls jumped as the blonde laughed at them.

"So why would anyone say it?" The other girl asked, not quite getting the point of the dare.

"Because it isn't real." Lily stated, seeming as if she wasn't at all impressed.

"You hope she isn't real." I mocked, following her as she got up taking the candle from her friend.

"No turning on the lights, and remember… three times." The blonde instructed.

Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. She put the candle down in front of the mirror, looking around the bathroom glancing at the shadows before turning back to the mirror.

"Bloody Mary." Lily's voice shook a little before she sighed. "This is so stupid." She paused for a moment looking back at her reflection. "Bloody Mary." The candle flickered, making her heart speed up. "Bloody Mary." She stared at the mirror, waiting for Mary to come out but that's not what she got. A loud crash echoed through the bathroom making her scream but quickly calmed down when she heard laughter. Yanking the door open, she glared at her friends who were giggling again.

Those giggles were really getting annoying…

"Scared ya." The blond girl teased before laughing again.

"You guys are jerks." Lily tried to sound mad but the scared look in her eyes gave her away.

"Lily." Lily looked up to the top of the stairs and saw her dad. "Do you mind keeping it down?"

"Sorry daddy."

"Sorry Mr. Shoemaker." The girls apologized.

I felt a pull and followed it up the stairs after Lily's father. As we passed a mirror in the hall, a girl with pale grey skin, grey clothes and black messy hair appeared in it. My eyes widened. I was only kidding about Mary. I didn't think she really existed!

Mr. Shoemaker continued walking down the hall, oblivious to the girl following him in the mirrors. He turned at the end of the hall where there was another mirror, Mary appearing in that one as well. I looked back and for the between Mr. Shoemaker and Mary as he straightened a picture on the wall. Just how many mirrors did this guy need? He walked past another very tiny mirror, Mary appearing once more.

Mr. Shoemaker went into the bathroom, turning on the light. He glanced at himself for a moment before he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. He popped a couple of them in to his mouth, closing the cabinet. He swallowed the pills and paused for a moment to stare at himself. He looked at the mirror a little closer when he thought he saw something off. That was when I noticed a scratch appeared under his eye.

"You so like him!" One of the girl's squealed. Crap! I hate when my visions jump. I glare at the ceiling when Lily's older sister, Donna, walked in.

"Hey geek. You guys having fun?" She asked as she made her way to the stairs. I jumped up standing next to her. Now if only she went upstairs…

"You're out past curfew." Lily taunted giving her a knowing look.

"Thanks dad." Donna mocked sarcastically as she walked up the steps.

Donna reached the top and turned around the corner only to stop when she saw a pool of red in front of the bathroom. The door was slightly open making me quietly urge Donna to walk faster as she slowly made her way towards it. She put her hand on the bathroom door and pushed it open, more red filled the floor. She screamed.

**()**

My eyes snapped open. Well great, now we have to deal with an urban legend. I groaned as I pushed myself up.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Dean yelled. I glared at the back of his head and smacked him. "Hey! Don't hit the driver." I stuck my tongue out at him and crawled into the front of the Impala, planting myself in between Sam and Dean.

"You are so annoying, we you aware of that? If not, well now you know." I yawned and stretched purposely hitting Dean in the face. He smacked my hand away, whacking my stomach. "Yo! Don't hit girls. It's not nice." Dean gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look before rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, did you sleep well?" Sam interrupted before Dean and I could start anything.

"If that's code for 'did you have any visions?' then, yes I did. I hope you guys like urban legends because that's gonna be what we're dealing with."

"Wait, an Urban Legend? Who?" Dean echoed.

"Bloody Mary." I sighed. After directing Dean to head to Toledo, Ohio, I told them what happened in my vision. What I still didn't understand was how Mary went after the father when his daughter was the one who conjured her. It made no sense.

A few hours later, we pulled up in front of the City Morgue. We got out of the car, Sam grabbing a nearby news paper. Sam showed me the newspaper which had the face of the man in my vision.

"That's the guy from my vision." I confirmed.

Dean took the newspaper from Sam and scanned the article. He shook his head.

"Bloody Mary is nothing but an Urban Legend. You're visions could be tricking you."

I gave Dean a blank look as he tossed the newspaper into the back seat of his car. "Seriously? Please don't start ragging on my visions again. It's really annoying." Dean just smirked at me as we made our way inside.

We made our way to room 144 looking for the Morgue technician that worked on Mr. Shoemaker. I stepped into the room first and saw that there was only one person there. It was probably his assistant. There were few desks; the assistant working on some papers at the very last one.

He looked up from his desk when we stopped right in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean said. I smiled sweetly and waved. I could already tell I was going to have to use my powers. Oi, I hated using my powers on humans.

"Can I help you?" He asked folding his arms over his desk, flexing his muscles a little. What. The. Hell? Is he…? He smirked a little at me when he noticed me looking at his arms. _'Oh god…'_ He's gonna try flirting with me… great.

"Yeah. We're the uh... med students." I had to try very hard to not roll my eyes. Dean really needs to work on his lying skills.

"Sorry?" The technician gave us a confused look.

I looked over at the desk next to him reading the name plate. "Doctor Figlavitch didn't tell you?" I asked innocently, walking closer to his desk. "We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." The faster we get out of here the better.

"Well he'll be back soon. He's just at lunch right now." He hesitantly rejected. Hu, I guess he didn't want to ruin his chances with a pretty girl. Too bad this girl doesn't give guys chances.

I sighed giving him a sad look. "Sorry, dude. But we really need to go." He gave me a confused look, Dean and Sam's gazes on me as well. Before anyone could say anything, my eyes turned pitch black putting the technician under my hypnosis. Giving him a sweet smile, so I wouldn't scare him, I spoke. "We have to head back to Columbus in an hour. You don't mind showing us the body do you?" I persuaded.

The technician got a goofy look on his face that made me laugh. Not an evil 'you're-under-my-spell' laugh, just an honestly amused one. It seriously looked cute on him. "Yeah," the technician said dreamily. "I can show you the body."

I stepped back, keeping the smile on my face as my eyes turned back to their blood red color. "Thank you!" He still had the goofy smile on his face as he got up.

I turned around to Sam and Dean giving them a cheeky smile. Sam gave me an uneasy look as he followed the technician towards the door, Dean and I following behind. Dean suddenly wrapped his hand around my arm as we walked. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't want to stay there too long so I just put him under temporary hypnosis so we can be in and out. Now get the hell of my arm, Mr. Hulk." I yanked my arm out of his hand rubbing the now sore spot on my arm. Just because I don't die easily does not mean that I'm not as sensitive as any other human. I walked a little faster, putting more distance between me and Dean.

Honestly, him grabbing my arm was not what had me rattled. It was the way his hand felt on my arm; his skin on my skin. For some reason I… _liked_ it. Not only that but I could feel Dean's feelings rushing through me. He almost felt jealous. What the hell was he jealous about?

I stopped my train of thought before it crashed itself, making me even more confused. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand blocking the smell of the morgue. That smell would never get old. It was disturbing how there were a few different types when it comes down to the way the person died. Why did there have to be a smell for everything?

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam informed as we crowded around one of the cold chamber doors. The technician opened it up, pulling the corpse out. He lifted the blanket back before answering Sam.

"More than that. They practically liquefied." Mr. Shoemaker's eyes were completely gone. His eye lids were red, most likely from the clawing.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean examined, as he looked at the corpses face.

The technician shook his head. "Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

I gave Sam an irritated look. He better be playing along with this or I will be really pissed if he doesn't believe my visions…

"Doc's not sure. Massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure." The technician informed, gesturing to Mr. Shoemaker's eye sockets.

"What do you mean?" Dean stepped a little closer to the corpse.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." The technician verified before letting out a breath, looking over Mr. Shoemaker's face in wonder.

"The eyes - what would cause something like that?" Sam asked.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" I mocked trying to hide my sarcasm. It's really funny to see what people come up with when it has to do with a supernatural death.

The technician shook his head. "That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh… our paper." Dean tried to convince.

The technician hesitated, his gaze going from Dean to myself. I gave him a sweet smile, twirling a piece of my hair around my index finger. "Can we _please_ see the report?" He got that dreamily look on his face again, a blush making its way up to his cheeks. Men.

**()**

"So do you guys trust my visions now? There is no way someone's eyes can burst the way his did and not be part of something supernatural." I insisted from my spot in between Dean and Sam. If we were going to stay together, they needed to trust my visions if not me. We were sitting in the car going over what we saw in the report and my vision.

"Well, it's not that we don't believe your visions," Sam objected, looking down at me. Ugh, even sitting down I'm still short. "But it's kind of hard to believe that Bloody Mary is real. She's just a legend and a game for kids to play. Why would she suddenly decide to come out now when her story has been told for centuries?"

"Clearly, you don't know much about legends. People don't just decide to make up stories like that. They derive them off of stories they heard or experiences they had. Everything is borrowed from other stories. Nothing is original anymore." I stretched my arms before relaxing back into my seat. "Now let's go see Lily and see what she has to say."

**()**

It didn't take long to find the Shoemaker home with it being a small town. I really did _not_ want to go in there with everyone feeling sad and hurt. Usually, I would just ignore the pull of the persons feeling but when there was a group of people feeling the same way, it usually hits me full force making me feel what they do. _'This is not going to be fun…'_

The door to the house was already open, people crowding around in each room. Walking in, I spotted a picture of Mr. Shoemaker on the desk in the hallway as we passed men and women in black suits and dresses.

"Feel like we're underdressed?" Dean joked.

I rolled my eyes at him not really caring. The sooner we got out of here the sooner I could get away from these feelings. I was really starting to get depressed and that was a feeling I felt way too much.

Weaving through the people, I continued walking towards the back yard where I felt Lily and Donna where. Stepping through the back door I saw them sitting on a bench next to a blonde girl. Must be a close friend or relative. Digging into her mind a little I found out she was Donnas' friend, Charlie. Interesting name.

I continued my way over with Sam and Dean beside me. My eyes quickly darted over to Lily who was staring at the floor, guilt flowing through her about her father. I felt my depression worsen a little and felt bad for the poor girl. It's not like she knew this was going to happen.

"You must be Donna right?" Dean asked when we reached them. Donna looked up at Dean along with Charlie and Lily.

"Yeah."

"Hi, we're really sorry for your loss." I apologized, meaning it. It hurts losing your parents.

Donna nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Lacy. Dean and I worked with your dad."

"You did?" Donna asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean hinted, implying for a little more information. _Me: 'Could you be anymore obvious?'_ Dean ignored me, pushing me behind him. I glared at the back of his head but stayed put.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Charlie said. Donna turned to her and gave her a reassuring nod.

"It's okay." She turned back to us. "I'm okay."

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Sam lightly interrogated. How do these boys get their jobs done? I'd be seriously suspicious if someone was asking strange questions like that. My attention was drawn towards Lily again. I could feel her heart speed up, feeling guiltier with each second.

Donna shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "No."

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." Surprised, we all looked over at Lily. I pushed Dean to the side and stepped forward.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna scolded lightly, turning to her sister. "I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna apologized looking at each of us.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily insisted turning to her sister. Poor kid.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna assured Lily, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Lily," I said softly, kneeling down next to her. She looked at me, sadness and guilt in her eyes. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?" Sam jumped in. Lily looked up at him.

"Bloody Mary - Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes," She looked at Donna. "That's what she does."

Donna shook her head, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault."

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked.

She looked down for a moment before looking up at Dean. "No, I don't think so."


	14. Bloody Mary ::2::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

We excused ourselves and walked back towards the house. I needed to take a look at that bathroom before we left. There was something very odd about Mr. Shoemaker's death… besides the fact that he was killed by Bloody Mary. The biggest question of course is why did she do it if he wasn't the one who called her name?

Making sure no one was looking, we quietly headed up the steps. I led the way to the bathroom and opened the door, my eyes instantly going to the floor. There was dried up blood in the cracks of the tiled white floor.

"That's just wrong."

Sam walked into the bathroom, his eyes on the dried up blood as well. "The Bloody Mary legend - Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam questioned, turning to Dean.

"Not that I know of." Dean passed Sam, entering the bathroom. Sam crouched to the floor and touched the dried blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, no one dies from it."

"Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening." Dean inquired.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asked looking up at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope, this isn't where it began but according to the legend, the person who says –" I stopped when Dean opened the medicine cabinet to inspect it. The mirror was now in front of me. Putting my hand on the mirror, I slammed it shut giving Dean an annoyed looked. He looked from the mirror to me before the look of realization crossed his face. "The person, who says you know what, gets it. But here -"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean finished for me.

"Right."

"Why would she be here if this isn't the place where she originated from? I mean, most ghosts stay where they died." Sam pondered.

"Well, it's probably not the place. Ghosts' are also attached to old possessions. Maybe something of Mary's is here in the town." People always leave there mark on something. Maybe something they always wore live gloves or a necklace and sometimes when people are murdered and the weapons are not properly disposed of, they are still connected to them.

Before either one of them could voice out their opinion to that statement, the sudden sound of footsteps echoed out to us. Someone was coming. Quickly putting everything back into its order, we stepped out of the bathroom and come face to face with Charlie.

"What are you doing up here?" Charlie asked her eyebrows knitting together, eyeing us suspiciously.

"We – we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean lied quickly. I face palmed, giving Dean a very dry look.

Charlie glared at Dean before looking at me. "Who are you guys?" Charlie asked. I averted my eyes, giving Dean a look to handle this. Hopefully he won't come up with anymore horrible lies.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donnas' dad." Dean said calmly.

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself." Charlie said. I sighed inwardly. Next time, they really need to do back ground checks on people so their lies can actually stick.

"No, I know, I meant -"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" Charlie asked letting out a small incredulous laugh. Dean and Sam looked at each other. "So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right," Sam said quickly. "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke." Charlie said, trying to sound sure of herself. I pushed Dean to the side and pointed to the lightly blood stained floor.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Charlie looked down at the stained floor a little uncomfortable then looked back at me.

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam said.

"So… If you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said. Charlie searched each of our faces to figure out what was going on.

"Who are you, cops?" Dean looked at Sam and I.

"Something like that."

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out a paper and pen, and wrote his cell phone number down. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary… just give me a call." He handed her the paper as Dean and I started to walk down the hallway.

**()**

Going out to find more information about Bloody Mary, we drove to the nearest library. Sometimes I don't have all of the information like most people expect. Like I told Dean, I'm not a walking encyclopedia.

"There's gotta be some sort of proof – like a local woman who died nasty." Dean inquired.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam pointed out.

"All right so what should we be looking for?" I asked as we weaved through the isles trying to get to the back.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam said.

I sighed. "Well that sounds annoying." Dean said, voicing my thoughts.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" Sam paused just as we got closer to the computers. I groaned when I saw a paper on all of the screens that said 'Out of Order'.

"Wonderful."

Sam chuckled. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

**Charlie and Jill**

Charlie was in her car driving home while talking to Jill on her cell as she was getting herself comfortable. "I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something." Charlie contemplated.

Jill was in her room taking off her sweater. "Whoever they were, they were cute." Jill said with a grin on her face.

"Jill…" Charlie chastised.

"You didn't think so?" Jill mocked with a little smirk on her face.

"Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?" Charlie let a little of her uneasiness seep into her voice.

"Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him." Jill teased.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?" Jill mocked.

"No." Charlie denied, trying to sound uninterested. Jill smirked and made her way to the bathroom.

"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now." Charlie got an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Jill, quit it." Jill got to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it." Panic spread across Charlie's face. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Charlie heard nothing on the other end of the phone. She got a little more panicked.

"Jill?" Then all of a sudden Jill screamed. "Jill!"

Jill started laughing. "You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow."

Jill hung up the phone and went to her closet to finish getting dressed. She opened the door, and on the inside there was a mirror, where Bloody Mary stood; but Jill didn't see her. Jill closed the closet door and as she passed her television, Mary appeared once more; Jill still not noticing her. She entered the bathroom again to wash her face but when she bent down to rinse off the soap, her reflection in the mirror stayed standing. Jill straightened up, drying her face before she noticed something was wrong with her reflection.

It stared at her in anger.

Jill stared at her reflection in fear then suddenly started to panic when she noticed the blood oozing from her eyes. Touching her cheek not wanting to believe that the blood was really there, Jill felt blood on her own face.

"You did it." With those words, Jill started to choke. She grabbed her throat, a human reaction to try and figure out why she couldn't breathe. "You killed that boy." Jill couldn't stand anymore and fell down; her reflection watching her.

**Lacy**

Dean and I were sitting at the little table in the motel room while Sam was passed out on the bed. We still looked up more information on Mary but so far nothing look all too promising. Both of us on our own laptops searching for any kind of information, we didn't react much when Sam suddenly gasped. I took a look at Sam from the corner of my eye, and from the way he was breathing heavily, he looked like he had another nightmare.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Turning his head towards Dean.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean answered sarcastically. "So what did you dream about?" Dean asked still looking at the laptop. Sam turned back to look at the ceiling.

"Lollipops and candy canes."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

Sam sat up and rubbed his head. "Did you find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" I asked sitting back.

"No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Dean informed. Sam fell back down on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know… eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean said.

"You idiot. I already told you, Mary didn't originate from here." Sam's cell phone rang.

"How do you know? Maybe she doesn't even exist. Maybe your visions like to play tricks on you." Dean taunted.

I glared at him. Well any nice thoughts about Dean went right out of the window. "My visions are never wrong and no matter what you want to think legends do come from somewhere and at some point become true." I looked over at Sam not wanting to deal with Dean anymore to see a concerned look on his face. Wonderful.

Listening in on the conversation, I found that it was Charlie on the phone and apparently Mary killed someone else last night: Jill.

Well, damn.

**()**

We decided to meet up with Charlie at the park closest to her. She sat on the bench crying while I sat next to her, Dean sat on the top of the bench and Sam stood in front of us.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." Charlie choked through her tears.

Sam grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"And she said it." Charlie turned to me. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" She looked up at Dean.

"No, you're not insane." Dean assured.

Charlie started to cry a little more. "Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam tried to comfort. Charlie sniffled a little looking at Sam.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." I interjected giving her a soft look. Charlie looked at me for a moment then nodded.

I'm not afraid of heights or anything but I have had way too many experiences of falling from high places. Standing out on this little slanted porch outside of Jill's bedroom window does not help the uneasiness in my stomach. We waited a few more minutes when Charlie finally entered the room and opened the window for us. Sam went in first. Dean threw him a duffel bag then went in only to fall on the floor. I laughed at him shaking my head before climbing in myself and closing the window. Sam set the duffle bag on the bed and started searching for the equipment they needed.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" I asked taking my jacket off.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." I nodded as Sam pulled out a camera. Dean closed the windows and curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said. I let Charlie turn out the lights, not wanting to freak her out with my powers. We weren't going to be here long so there's really no reason to show her.

Charlie walked back over to us, watching Sam and Dean. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean said going through his bag. Sam had the digital camera ready and held it out to Dean.

"Hey, night vision." Dean turned it on. "Perfect."

I blinked my eyes, my sight turning into night vision also turning my eyes neon green. Casually fixing my hair, I hid my eyes from Charlie. This girl better not stick around long because it's going to get really annoying to hide my powers from her. Sam still had his camera pointed at Dean. Dean noticed it and turned a little.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked. Sam just walked away starting his search for clues.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "She's not that ugly now."

Dean glared at me but then raised his eye brow at the sight of my eyes. I put my finger to my lips telling him not to say anything. Keeping my back to Charlie I walked around the room trying to pick up anything.

"So I don't get it." Sam ventured. "I mean… the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked over by the closet.

"Beats me." Dean said. I walked into the bathroom searching every inch of the room. With this being the room she died in, there has to be more clues in here than the rest of the room.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." I scolded, feeling Charlie's eyes on me.

"It was just a joke." Charlie said, weakly.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean said.

I started to get a vibe when I stood in front of the sink. There was nothing on the sides or on top of the mirror but when I knelt down, I smirked. Something was running out from behind the mirror.

"Hey." I called. "I found something."

I carried the mirror out to Jill's bed, my eyes back to normal since she turned the light on, and laid it upside down. Dean pulled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror and used his black light to see what was on the back. A handprint with the words 'Gary Bryman' were written on the back.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked confused.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked looking up at her.

"No."

Well I guess this calls for Sam's researching techniques. We packed everything up as Charlie went downstairs to distract Jill's mom while we climbed out of the window. I was about ready to go when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like swords brushing up against each other. Turning around, I realized what it was.

"NO!"

I knocked Dean down just as Demoriel made a swipe for him. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have let them turn the lights out. How could I forget all about it? Getting up, I slammed into Demoriel, successfully knocking it to the ground.

"Sam! Dean! Get out now!" At this point I didn't care if Jill's mom heard us. That could easily be taken care of. But Demoriel was a different story.

Bringing its legs up, Demoriel slammed its feet into my chest, sending me across the room.

"Lacy!"

I slammed into the wall, sliding down the wall. Using my telekinesis, I held Demoriel down on the floor. It wouldn't last long but I needed to take care of Charlie and Jill's mom first. I raised my hand towards the door, locking it as well and putting the both of them to sleep. There was no need for casualties.

Just as I predicted, Demoriel released itself from my hold. Dean rushed over to me, helping me but was quickly knocked out of the way. Demoriel swiped at me but I rolled out of the way just in time. I was not in the mood for more gashes but when it came to Demoriel, it was a sure thing.

I dove towards the switch trying to turn on the light but Demoriel slashed the switch, along with my hand. At least it wasn't my stomach this time. I did a back flip, landing on Jill's bed. I jumped high, Demoriel missing my legs.

"Guys! Get out now!" Do they not understand that Demoriel could hurt them? I kicked its arm away when it tried to cut me again. Using my telekinesis again, I flung them out of them window but that one distracted second cost me.

Demoriel twirled around, its tail connecting with my side. I flew into Jill's closet, bringing down the whole rack of clothes. Before I could get the chance to climb out of the mountain of clothes I was in, I felt something imbed itself into my stomach. More like 4 things and they just happened to be Demoriels' sword like fingers. Digging its fingers deeper into my stomach to get a good hold of me, Demoriel ripped me out from under all of the clothes and held me high in the air. I coughed up blood as I slid down his fingers, the metal now coming out of my back. Demoriel hissed in delight as my blood dripped down its arm. Well isn't this just awesome. Demoriel threw me down to the ground, blood splattering on the wall. I landed on my back, choking on a bit of my blood before coughing it up.

I tried to crawl backwards only to fall back down. Damn, one of his blades did something to my spine. Demoriel did this weird screeching sound as it raised its arm ready to strike me again when suddenly the door was kicked down and a light suddenly appeared.

"Hey!" Demoriel screeched in pain and jump for the shadows before whoever was at the door could get to them. "Damn it."

I coughed up some more blood, turning onto my side. I knew that voice, it was Dean. I wonder how he got up here so fast. That was a pretty far fall and I'm sure they got a little hurt. Then again, they were hunters. They're probably used to falling from high places.

Dean brushed my hair back from my face, wiping away some of the blood from my mouth too. "You are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Dean teased.

I just smirked at him before coughing up more blood. "Just returning the favor, jackass." I tried to push myself up into a sitting position only to have a jolt of pain shoot through my stomach. I gasped and fell back against Dean.

"Whoa, try not to move. That's a really nasty wound you have." Dean took off his jacket and plaid button up shirt before balling it up and pressing it against my stomach. It was times like these that I was very, VERY grateful to be immortal.

I heard more foot steps before I saw Sam appear in the doorway. "Oh, Lacy." Sam rushed over to us. There was a pool of blood forming underneath me and very fast. He kneeled down on the other side of me, where there was less blood. "Can't you heal this or something? You're losing a lot of blood."

I coughed again before glaring at Sam. "No shit, Sherlock. When it comes to Demoriel's blades, I can't heal at the same speed as I usually would. I heal much slower and can't heal myself with my powers." I was going to say something else but I stopped knowing that if I told them an alternative to help me heal would be to drink some blood. My powers may not be able to heal me but my vampire's natural abilities are not bound by Demoriel's blades. I coughed up more blood, hopefully it would distract them from hearing the 'but' in my sentence. Unfortunately, Dean decided to pay attention and noticed my hesitation.

"There's something you're not telling us. If it's going to help you, tell us what to do."

I kept my gaze on the ground. There was no way they were going to do it. I coughed again but much harder this time. I couldn't stay like this much longer or I'd be confined to my bed for a few extra days. If that happens then Mary will kill more people. I tried to catch my breath but it was getting much much harder to breathe.

"There's only one way that can help me heal in an instant but you're not going to like it at all." I looked up at Dean with sad eyes. I didn't want to show him that I was scared it was going to disgust him and push him away. My heart skipped a little at the thought of Dean leaving me and it scared me so much. I guess a bit of fear seeped into my eyes because Dean's gaze softened a little bit and brought me a little closer to him.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes at the little twinge of pain. Thinking it was a form of hesitation, Dean rested his hand on my cheek stroking it with his thumb. I opened my eyes in surprise, gazing into his at his gentle touch. With real sadness in my eyes this time, I knew that my next words were going to make his gentle touch disappear.

"To help me heal I would… I would need to drink blood." I looked down not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes. I felt his body tense, making my heart pause for a moment. Was he going to throw me to the ground and walk away? Was he going to call me a disgusting monster and leave me here to bleed? Different scenarios appeared in my head but to my surprise none of them happened. Actually, the complete opposite happened.

I coughed pretty hard again so I didn't hear what Dean said. "What?"

"I said, you can have some of my blood if this gets us out quicker." My eyes snapped up to meet his to see if maybe I was hearing things but I didn't. His eyes held a bit of discomfort but he was telling the truth. He was really going to give me his blood.

"Are… are you sure?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, or do you want me to change my mind and have you bleed out?" I quickly shook my head not wanting to lie here anymore. "That's what I thought so…"

I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "So what?"

"Well it's not everyday that I let someone drink my blood. Like I know how you do this shit." Dean kept his eyes away from mine as his face gained a little more color in his cheeks.

I smiled at him and laughed a little only to cough again. Oi, I really hated being stabbed in the stomach. I wiped my mouth clean and spit out any blood I had in my mouth. I couldn't let too much of my blood enter his or else he would have some serious side effects from it. "Just give me your wrist. I don't need that much."

Dean grimaced little bit but still held out his wrist in front of my mouth. My canines elongated and I softly bit down, holding onto his wrist. I felt him tense up but I stroked his hand calming him down. I could feel the holes in my stomach closing up slowly but much faster than they would have if I didn't have Dean's blood in me.

But I also felt something else.

Usually, the few rare times I drank someone's blood, their blood would just send a little buzzing feeling through my body but Dean's blood… it was so much more than that. I could feel the buzzing alright but there was something else. I felt sparks all throughout my body, like lightning struck every part of me. It felt very good. I actually _enjoyed_ the feeling but my fear over powered that. I retracted my fangs and licked the holes in Dean's wrist before getting up. M breathing became regular again but my heart still raced from the tingling in my body. It just wouldn't go away.

"So uh how do you feel?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice before realizing it was Sam. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"I uh, I feel pretty ok." Dean answered a little surprised. I stayed quiet not looking at them and just waved my hand across the room, cleaning it instantly and repairing anything that we had broken. Focusing on the bodies down stairs, I erased their memory of anything they may have heard from up here. They were going to feel a little out of it in a few minutes but I didn't want them to feel scared.

"Ok guys let's get out of here so we can get rid of Mary." I climbed out of the window not waiting for a response and jumped down to the ground. This job just got a whole lot weirder. Great.

**()**

Dean, Charlie, and I waited outside on a bench while Sam was inside the hospital getting what he could about Gary Bryman. I hadn't spoken a word to any of them because I could still feel the sparks inside me going off and I knew that I would end up saying something I regret. I could feel Dean's eyes on me but I refused to look at him. His blood did something to me and it scared the hell out of me. He's just a regular human hunter. How can his blood effect me like this.

We turned around at the sound of fast footstep to see that it was Sam jogging up behind us.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam informed us as he got closer

"Oh my God." Charlie whispered. I looked over at her.

"What?" I grounded out. I didn't mean for it to come out angry but I couldn't help the scared feeling in me.

"Jill drove that car." Charlie answered unfazed. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean turned to Charlie.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."


	15. Bloody Mary ::3::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

We were all huddled in the bathroom in Donna's house. With it being only Sam, Dean and I in the bathroom, I took down the mirror and flipped it over, waving my hand over the back. Another hand print and a name appeared but the name that was on there was definitely one that we weren't expecting. I sighed setting the mirror on the sink before looking up at them. "Linda Shoemaker."

He killed his own wife.

Now of course we weren't going to tell Donna that it's a possibility that her father killed her mother but we were going to have to make sure. I stayed a step behind Dean and Sam as we walked back down stairs where Donna and Charlie were waiting. Keeping my mouth shut again, Dean asked if Linda Shoemaker was Donna's mother. At the sound of Linda's name, Donna went stiff. She looked at each of us with suspicion in her eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam said patiently.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it." Donna gave us a look. "I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said.

"Get out of my house!" Donna yelled and ran upstairs.

Charlie turned to us with a shocked face. "Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe." I answered shrugging a bit. He most likely did but I didn't want to put thoughts into her head but Charlie still got a frightened look on her face.

"I think I should stick around." She said.

Sam nodded his head. "All right. Whatever you do, don't -"

Charlie cut him off. "Believe me, I won't say it."

**()**

We were back at the hotel where Dean and Sam started up their research again. The buzzing feeling from Dean's blood finally went away but now I felt very dizzy. What the hell was going on? Is this a side effect from his blood? No, this felt different. This had nothing to do with Dean's blood. I suddenly felt tired and weak so I laid down on the bed. I just had fresh blood, there's no way it could be failing me now.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean said typing something in. The clicking of the laptop keys sounded loud in my ears giving me a head ache. _'What the hell?'_

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." My eyes started to hurt from keeping them open. I shut them tight for a few seconds before opening them again. They still hurt; the light not making them feel any better.

"We already know that there's nothing local. So unless you got a better idea -"

Sam cut Dean off. "The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dean agreed.

I shut my eyes tight again to stop the stinging sensation but found it hard to open my eyes. I couldn't hear Sam or Dean anymore. _'What's happening?'_ I couldn't fight my body's crave for sleep and seconds later a blanket of darkness was pulled over me.

_'Crap.'_

**Sam and Dean**_ (A few minutes before Lacy fell asleep)_

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." Sam said.

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean inspected, looking away from the laptop screen to Sam.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

Dean nodded. "Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Dean went back to the laptop.

"Take a look at this." Dean printed out a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. He printed out another picture and handed it to Sam. The picture was of a handprint and the letters 'T-r-e'.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said.

Dean read from the laptop screen. "Her name was Mary Worthington - an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

Sam nodded. "Let's go."

Dean closed the laptop and turned around to see Lacy fast asleep on the bed. After Lacy drank his blood, he noticed how she avoided him. He couldn't really say much since he avoided her as well. When she drank his blood he felt something he never felt before. It was as if lighting shot through his body, filling him with warmth and sparks. He actually _liked_ it and it worried him. Dean wondered if this is how it felt with every vampire, but then again, Lacy was only part vampire so maybe her other powers made it feel different for him. He knew something happened between them with that. Dean didn't want to admit it but it almost felt kind of like a bond was made between them. What freaked him out more than actually liking the feel of her drinking from him was the fact that he could _feel _her. Whatever she was feeling he felt it, so he could feel her confusion towards him.

He could feel the feelings she had for him.

When he first felt that he was very shocked. Still is actually. Lacy had feelings for _him_? Yea sure, she softened up a little with him but he still thought she hated him. Now, knowing how she felt, Dean didn't know how to calm his thoughts around her. He has always been a master at hiding his emotions but never has he had to hide his thoughts as well. Lacy hasn't showed any sign of him knowing about her feelings and he'd like to keep it that way until he was able to figure her out. Lacy was one case that could not be solved with a simple splash of holy water and an incantation.

"Hellooooo? Dean!"

Dean snapped back to reality to see Sam's concerned face. Putting on his usual cool demeanor, Dean shook Sam off telling him he was alright. "Just leave Lacy here. She hasn't slept much and we don't really need her for everything."

Sam stared at Dean as he got his coat and keys. He knew something was up but didn't push his brother. He got ready as well and headed outside to Dean's car.

**Lacy's Mind**

The darkness that was around me was replaced by fog and… water? I wiggled my toes and sure enough I was standing in an inch of water. All around me there was fog: in front of me, behind me, at my right and left, hell even above me. All I saw was the fog and water that I stood on. What was this place?

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

No matter how many times I looked around there was nothing different in the fog. I kind of felt like I was in the movie _'The Mist'_ waiting for some damn creature to attack me. I sighed and started to walk. Where? I had no freakin' clue but there was no way I was just going to stand there. I was already going crazy from the silence.

I called out a few more times but never got an answer. It's not like I expected one but hey, I had to try. After a few more minutes, which really felt like an hour, I saw something up ahead. _'Finally!'_ I ran towards the object, water soaking my pants, but as I got closer I got even more confused. I slowed down and stopped a few feet away from the leafless tree. It was big, its trunk twisted and its branches sticking out in every direction they could.

My eyes darted to the side of the trunk. I swear I saw something move. There was something odd about it. I rolled my eyes. Of course something was odd about. This whole freakin' place is odd! Sighing, I turned around to go back the way I came only to scream in surprise.

Standing in front of me was a woman who looked a little too much like Samara with the exception of her eyes. Blood dried from the empty pockets staining the grey dress she wore. My eye widened when I realized who this woman was.

"Crap…" I backed up hoping to just run but found that I was stuck when my back made contact with the tree. _'Fuck!' _I narrowed my eyes at the woman as she started to walk towards me. "What do you want, Mary?"

Mary stopped and tilted her head. "You don't know why I'm here?" She asked in a demonic voice. I stared at her not sure what she meant. From what I knew Mary wasn't capable of doing things like this. "I thought you figured it out." Mary said taking a step closer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked stepping to my left. Hopefully I can stall her long enough for Dean or Sam to wake me up. Mary took another step closer.

"Stay out of this."

My eye twitched when I felt an itch. I rubbed my eye getting rid of the itch and stared at Mary. "What are you talking about?" I asked again.

Mary tensed up a little. What the hell was she so shocked about? Her eyebrows knitted together and the itch came back but this time it was behind both of my eyes. All I had to do was rub them and they felt better. I blinked to clear my vision and saw Mary shaking in anger. What the hell was she so mad about?

I heard her growl and before I could even blink she was suddenly in front of me. Her hand wrapped around my throat as she dug her nails into my skin.

"You and your friends have no business here." I laughed a little making Mary tighten her hold on me. I put my hands on hers and tried tugging it. She didn't budge. She was almost like stone.

"You're killing people. It kind of **is** our business." She dug her nails deeper into my neck drawing blood. Ok, this bitch needs let go. Like now.

"Do you think I'm playing around?" She shouted. I started to tug harder as her grip tightened up even more. Blood ran down my neck staining my shirt quickly.

I glared at her. "Killing people is a serious matter! We are going to stop you, Mary. You won't be able t- AHHH!" Mary squeezed my neck cutting me off. I could feel her nails inside my neck.

Mary picked my up off of the floor before ramming my back into the wet ground, her grip getting tighter. I started to choke on my own blood as it filled my mouth. How the hell was I going to get out of this?

I coughed up more blood, clearing my airways for just one moment. In that moment I called out for the person who I never thought I would call out to.

"DEAN!"

**Dean**

_"DEAN!"_

I jerked back looking behind me. What the hell was that? The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place a face.

"What's wrong Dean?" I looked back at Sam confused. He didn't hear that?

"Oh uh, nothing. I thought I heard something."

Sam raised an eyebrow before turning back to the detective we were talking to. Yup, we were at the detective agency in Fort Wayne, Indiana. I cleared my throat waiting for the detective to continue.

"I was on the job for 35 years. Detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." The detective said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked. That feeling came back again. What the hell was going on?

"You boys said you were reporters?" The detective asked a little suspicious.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam listed.

The detective nodded. "That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Sam said. The detective sighed and got up. He walked over to a file cabinet pulling out a manila folder.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opened the folder to reveal the picture you found on the computer. "Now see that there? T-R-E?" The detective asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." Sam looked up at the detective surprised.

"You know who it was?"

The detective sighed before sitting down. "Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." The detective pulled out a picture of a man. "And I think her cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked picking up the picture.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T's' wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" I asked. _"HELP!"_ I tensed up. Who the hell was that?

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out… it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" I asked trying to ignore the voice.

He shook his head. "No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" Sam asked handing back the picture.

"Nope." The detective took the picture and put it back in the folder. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "She wasn't. She was cremated." Nice.

"What about that mirror?" I asked nodding at the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." Even better.

Sam looked down at the picture for a moment before looking back at the detective. "You have the names of her family by any chance?"

**Charlie**

It was our lunch break so Donna and I headed for the bathroom. She was still going on about me bring Dean, Sam and Lacy over. It wasn't like I had much of a choice.

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like what?" Donna asked, betrayal evident in her voice.

"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me."

"What? About Bloody Mary?" We stopped right in front of the mirror.

"Please, I know it sounds crazy-" I started but Donna cut me off.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?" Donna turned towards the mirror. I grabbed her arm gently making her look back at me.

"Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died." I let go of her arm. I could still see that she didn't believe me.

"Okay so," Right then and there Donna did the worst possible thing ever. She said it. "Bloody Mary."

"No!" I yelled franticly.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." She turned back to me. "See? Nothing happened."

"Why would you do that?" I whispered, my eyes wide with horror.

"Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you." Donna said giving me a disgusted look and walked out.

I made my way down the hall way towards my next class, hugging my books to my chest. If I had looked back at the display case I passed I would have seen Mary. Smiling and ready to punish.

_-SCIENCE CLASS-_

All I could think about was Mary. Where was she? When was she coming? I've been nothing but paranoid since I left the bathroom. I could hear my teacher talking but none of the words he said made sense.

There was only one sure way to make sure Mary wasn't here. I went into my bag and opened my mirror compact. Relief swept over me when I didn't see her. Wait, what was that black thing? My eyes widened and I froze. Tilting the compact I was able to see what the black thing was: Mary

I screamed.

The whole class jumped backing away from me. "Charlie!" The teacher called but I didn't hear him.

I got up and searching the room for Mary. My scream filled the class room again when I saw Mary in the window of the door. I picked up one of the stools and threw it at the window, glass spreading everywhere.

"Charlie!" I made a break for the other door but my teacher grabbed me. "Charlie stop it! What's wrong! Just calm down." My eyes widened when I saw Mary in the reflection of my teachers glasses.

"Aah! Let me go!" I got out of his grip and ran from the class.

"Charlie!"

**Dean**

We were on our way back to the motel. I hadn't heard the voice for a while. What happened to it? Who in their right mind would be asking for his help? Sam was on his cell trying to pin down who had the mirror.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror.(…) Okay, well maybe next time. (…) All right, thanks." Sam hung up.

"So?" I asked speeding up a little. That stupid nagging feeling came back.

"So that was Mary's brother." Sam tucked away his cell. "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

My gaze drifted to the dash board in thought. "So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

Sam nodded. "Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

I looked at Sam. "Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

I nodded sarcastically. "So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Just awesome.

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. "Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam said a little uncertain. His cell phone rang. "Hello." I looked over at Sam to see a look of concern cross his face. "Charlie?"

**Lacy's mind**_ (Just before Donna said Mary's name.)_

Mary held me pinned against the floor with no intention of letting me go. I scratched at her hands doing anything for her to let go. People think it's so cool to be immortal. Well when the get into a situation like mine they will definitely change their minds. I coughed up more blood when Mary pulled me towards her.

"You have two choices: leave or die. Which will it be?" Well, if I _was_ able to talk I would've just told her to play with herself.

But I didn't have to. Mary froze and dropped me to the floor, her fingers sliding out of my neck. I put my hands to my neck coughing like crazy. I looked up at Mary as she straightened herself, standing up. Her eyes returned to their rightful place in her sockets then just like that, she disappeared.

I fell back to the ground, my coughs never ending. My neck was healing fast but I needed to get out of this place. Fortunately, the wet ground I was laying on disappeared, a soft surface replacing it. It almost felt like… a bed! I was back in the motel. My coughs got quieter, my breathing very ragged. I felt a hand touch my leg, happiness spreading through me. Dean actually came! I opened my eyes and the little smile that begun to form on my face turned into horror.

It wasn't Dean. It was Demoriel.


	16. Bloody Mary ::4::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

With my neck fully healed, I scrambled away from it but Demoriel didn't like that. It grabbed my leg, yanking me off of the bed and let out this weird choking laugh as I tried to kick it. Demoriel dragged me across the floor, the blood that was left on my neck smearing itself into the rug. Turning onto my stomach, I clawed at the floor trying to grabbed whatever I could but Demoriel would just yank at me harder, making me lose my grip. It walked in to the bathroom, pulling me in all the way and closed the door behind me.

I heard a roar of a motor from outside. Shit! They're back! I looked back at Demoriel but before it could touch me again I kicked its chest, making Demoriel stumble backwards into the tub. It fell bringing the shower curtain down with it. Looking back towards the door, I shouted _'DON'T COME IN!'_ in Deans mind. I felt them reach the door, Dean pausing but Sam didn't notice and opened the door ushering someone in. Dean walked in behind them just as Demoriel climbed out of the tub. _'Damn it!'_ I stood up quickly and threw a blue fire ball at Demoriel, making it screech loudly. Opening the door, I turned on the lights and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell? Lacy!"

Ignoring whoever it was calling my name, I put my lit hand against the door letting it catch fire but instead of burning down it stayed intact. The thing about my blue fire is that I can control what it does like I'm doing with this door. If I wanted I could have my flames burn down this door in a matter of seconds or the flames become a force field protecting it from anything. With the light on in the bathroom, this door is going to need all the protection it can get.

Demoriel thrashed around in the bathroom trying to get away from the light. I gritted my teeth, holding on tight to the door so there would be no way it could get out. The moment I finished that thought the thrashing stopped. There was absolutely no noise coming from the bathroom: no hissing, no screeching, or banging. Complete silence.

I let my fire die down and swung the door open. That may have been a dangerous move if Demoriel had been behind the door.

"What the hell?" I mumbled stepping into the small room. _How the hell did it-?_ My question was soon answered the moment my eyes landed on a patch of a shadow in the corner where the wall met the sink. "Son of a bitch!" It sucked how it could fit in any shadow, no matter what size.

Letting out a low growl, I walked out of the bathroom slamming the door behind me. My shoulders sagged as my anger disappeared. When it came to Demoriel I learned to never stay angry long. No matter what I did, it would always be there.

"Lacy?" I jumped at the sound of my name.

I looked over at Dean to see worry on his face. Nervousness crept up my spine making me look away from him. Now was not the time to have the feelings of a silly school girl with a crush. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes to the other two humans in the room. Sam stood there; worry on his face as well, with Charlie next to him, a look of terror on her face. _Well great._

Waving my hand the blood on the floor was gone, the lights were at their brightest and from what I could read off of what was going on with Charlie, all of the windows and mirrors were covered. Charlie jumped at all of the changes and started to shake and twitch. I walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders before she could back away. Warmth spread from my hands and enveloped her body making her rapid heart beat back to a normal pace.

"You're ok, Charlie. You can trust me." I gave her a reassuring smile, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

I led Charlie to the bed and sat her down. Sam stood in front of us while I sat next to her with Dean behind me. _'I'll tell you what happened later.'_ I said to Dean in his head. Dean cleared his throat letting me know we will be talking later or that he was still uncomfortable with me in his head.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean stated. Charlie lifted up her head slowly and looked at him.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Sam shook his head, interrupting her.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life… a secret… where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Sam asked. Charlie looked at all of us before turning back to Sam.

Charlie drew he knees up to her chest before speaking again. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left." Tears started to fall down her face. "How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just… I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She touched her forehead to her knees and started crying again.

**()**

Once we formulated our plan we headed down to the antique store where Mary's mirror was being stored. I sat in between Dean and Sam awkwardly as we sat in a uncomfortable silence. Something happened that I definitely missed.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said to Sam, breaking the silence.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

Dean shrugged. "I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking." I cut in, "It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." There was no way Mary was going to make this easy for us.

"Why? What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." I suggested. With her being in her original mirror maybe it will have some affect on her.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure." I shrugged.

"Well who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam volunteered confidently. Dean looked at him for a moment before he snapped.

"You know what, that's it." He pulled the car over and turned, looking over me at Sam. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Sam looked away from Dean. "You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?" Sam didn't say anything.

Whoa, I really missed something. I sunk down a little trying to make myself not noticeable. I know I shouldn't be here but I couldn't help but be curious as to what was going on.

"Sam, this has got to stop, man." Dean continued. "I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night – it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me - It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." Sam looked at Dean at that accusation. My eyes widened. Dean's fault? How?

"I don't blame you." Sam said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." So I guess I'll be the one summoning Mary… awesome.

"No you don't." Dean looked at Sam weird.

"I don't what?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"You don't know all about it." Sam gave him a small smile. "I haven't told you everything." Dean sat back down and looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam said smiling. Dean looked surprised but then shook his head.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm doing it." Dean and Sam turned to me.

"What?" They both asked.

"Obviously, we're going to be here all night because Dean won't let you do this and I know how to deal with her."

"Lacy, she already hurt you though. She might do something worse." Sam said. I rolled my eyes again.

"I'll be fine. Fortunately, her tricks don't work on me but they will work on you. Just stay out of my way and I'll get it done."

"Lacy, you couldn't handle her in your dreams." Dean pointed out. "Do you honestly think you can handle her outside of it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's called a mistake. I never encountered something like Mary before so obviously I didn't know what she could do. Now I know so I'm better prepared." I sat up straight and put up a mental wall blocking off my wounded feelings. "I can already sense your agreement to me doing this so just start the car and drive." My eyes locked with his as he glared at me. I scoffed reading his final thought. "That's right, Dean. Don't care. Unlike Sam, I actually can't die so this works out perfectly for you."

Not caring to see his reaction, I faced forward and placed my hand on the dashboard controlling the car to where we needed to go.

_-STATE ANTIQUES-_

With out any more arguments we finally made it to the antique store. After scanning the place to make sure no one was around I waved my hand over the door, unlocking it. I opened the door and walked in switching on all of the lights and made sure to put a glamour over the store so no one would notice. Looking around the store, I sighed in frustration. There was nothing but mirrors in here. Wonderful.

"Well… that's just great." Dean voiced my thoughts. He pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.

"All right let's start looking."

We split up searching the store for Mary's mirror. "Maybe they've already sold it." Dean mused.

"I don't think so." I heard Sam say. I teleported to Sam's side just as Dean got there. He skidded to a stop trying not to bump into me.

"Will you watch where you teleport?" I flipped him off before turning to the mirror Sam found. Dean bumped me with his shoulder as he got in front of me before taking out the picture again to compare it. I glared as him but decided to just let it go. For now.

"That's it." Dean sighed and looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded and stood in front of the mirror.

"Bloody Mary." My voice sounded a bit shaky. I wasn't scared of Mary but for some reason having Dean in the same room as her unnerved me. I shook my head at the thought. He hates me so I shouldn't care about him either. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

A minute or two passed but nothing happened. I couldn't even feel her presence in the shop but I did feel something from outside the shop. Guards. Crap! Ugh, how could I forget all about the alarm system? This is a damn antique shop! Of course it's going to have an alarm system. _'Damn it.'_ I tell Dean and Sam about the two guards outside.

"We'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful." Sam warned. I nodded, turning back to the mirror.

"Smash anything that moves." I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"Not shit Sherlock." I mumbled. Taking a deep breath I waited for Mary to come out. _'Bring it bitch.'_

**Dean & Sam**

Sam and Dean walked outside to see that it was police officers. _'Well shit…'_

"Hold it." One of them ordered.

Dean held his hands up. "Whoa guys, false alarm, we tripped the system."

"Who are you?" The second officer interrogated.

"We're the boss's kids." The police officers shared a look and then looked back at Dean and Sam.

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kids?"

**Lacy**

Glass flew out from the mirror to my right. Why did Mary have to make this difficult? She appeared in the mirror behind me. Not even turning around, I blew it up, glass showering me.

"Just come to your freakin' mirror woman. It's not that hard." I growled rolling my eyes before looking back at the mirror. That's when I noticed something. My reflection was bleeding from the eyes. With an arched eyebrow, I raised my hand to my eyes. They were bleeding. My eyes became very itchy with that realization. I wiped away the blood and rubbed my eyes making the itching stop instantly as well as the flow of the blood. My reflection glared at me. Mary.

"What the hell are you?!" It yelled.

I smiled innocently at the reflection. "Just a girl."

**Dean & Sam**

"Like I said, we were adopted." The cops looked at each other with sarcastic looks.

"Yeah."

Dean sighed and turned to Sam. "You know, I just - I really don't have time for this right now." Dean punched the cop in front of him while Sam got the other. Dean looked over the cops on the ground once before looking back at Sam. "Now that that's taken care of, let's go."

**Lacy**

My reflection growled at me but before anything else could happen I blew up Mary's mirror. Glass flew out in all directions, littering the floor and thankfully did not make a mark on me. I turned away from her mirror and walked a few steps just as Dean and Sam walked back in.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I huffed. Dean and Sam nodded at me but suddenly froze. "What's wrong?" Scrunching my eyebrows I followed their gaze behind me only to see Mary crawling out of her mirror. My eyes widened as I stumbled back. Holy shit! She's like the damn grudge girl or even Samara! I heard the guys struggling from behind me and turned around to see them on the floor blood seeping from their eyes. I moved towards them when an intense itch took over my eyes, making me hunched over.

I rubbed my eyes furiously to at least lessen the itch. Opening my eyes I see Dean and Sam still writhing on the floor. I turned around, ignoring the blood oozing from my own eyes, to see Mary standing a few feet away from me. Before she could move any closer, I teleported a mirror in front of me.

The itch in my eyes stopped instantly as well as the bleeding. Stepping out from behind the mirror, I watch Mary as she tilted her head to the side staring at her reflection. "You killed them!" Her reflection growled. Blood started oozing from her eyes. Looks like she was going to get a taste of her own medicine. "All those people! You killed them!" Mary started to shake, gasping for air like her other victims and soon she melted into a pile of blood. Not wasting one second I threw the mirror, smashing into piece.

I let out a deep breath and stumbled over to Dean and Sam wiping the blood off of my face. I crouched down in between Sam and Dean as they sat up, looking at the mess.

Dean looked at all of the mirrors and sighed. "This has got to be like… what? 600 years of bad luck?"

A slow smile made its way onto my face making me fall into a fit of laughter. "I think I can fix that for you."

**()**

We drove back to the motel to pick up Charlie with the good news and to take her home. I sat next to Charlie in the back and the whole ride back was silent. I knew she was having a hard time trying to tie everything together. Hell, if I was a human in her shoes I'd be acting the same way. We pulled up in front of her house and parked, Dean turning off the car.

Charlie let out a shaky breath and looked at me. "So this is really over?" I nodded giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you." I gave her a small hug before letting her get out of the car. She started to slowly walk up her driveway when Sam called out to her.

"Charlie?" She turned around. "Your boyfriend's death… you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Charlie gave him a small smile and walked into her house.

Dean looked at Sam. "You should listen to your own advice." Starting the car, Dean looked away from Sam and drove off.


	17. Skin ::1::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

For the next few days we've been on the road doing little side missions here and there. So far there were no more encounters with Demoriel; well not yet at least. I really need to do something about that damn lizard but whenever I thought I had the key to getting rid of it something new would just come up. Seems like I'll be stuck with Demoriel until the day I die… what a comforting thought.

I huffed and pulled myself into a sitting position from the backseat of the Impala as Dean pulled into a gas station. Sam was sitting up front reading something on his PalmPilot. Opening the door, I climbed out, using a bit of my powers to quickly change into a black tank top, jean shorts and my black high top converses. I put my hair up into a high ponytail while Dean put the pump in the gas tank. I stretched, feeling my back crack a little, and closed the door leaning on the side of the car. Dean pulled out a map leaning against Sam's door.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." I yawned and nodded not really caring about where we went but Sam didn't respond. Must be reall zoned out since Sam always asks where we're going. "Sam wears women's underwear." I snicker, putting my hand over my mouth. That was too easy to imagine.

"I've been listenin'," Sam spoke up, "I'm just busy." He continued not looking up from PalmPilot. Dean pushed off of the car and folded up the map.

"Busy doin' what?" Dean asked bending down to Sam's window, looking at the palmpilot. I walked around Dean resting my arm on the roof of the car and leaning on it.

"Reading e-mails." Sam answered shortly.

"E-mails from who?" I asked.

"From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked looking from the PalmPilot to Sam in surprise.

"Why not?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean straightened up. "Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess." He let out a soft sigh when he mentioned Jess. Poor thing.

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." Dean summed up taking out the pump.

"No. I just don't tell 'em…. everything." Sam tried to defend.

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Dean put the pump back.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam suggested jokingly. Dean just shrugged. Sam's eyebrows rose up. "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean stated, stopping in front of me.

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam proclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Actually," I started, catching Dean and Sam's attention, "As much as it hurts to admit; Dean is right. It sucks but if cutting off your friends saves their lives then you should do it. Yeah, you may be lonely but at least some lives will be saved." I held my hands up when they gave me surprised. "Speaking from experience. It truly is the best thing to do for these people." Walking around Dean, I opened the car door and slid into the back seat.

I could feel that Sam was a little tense and was now not sure what to do. Dean walked around to the driver's side and slid in as Sam continued reading his email.

"God…." I leaned forward, resting my arms on the front seat.

"What?"

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine," Sam started, scrolling through the email.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked, closing his door. I gave Dean a dry look and rolled my eyes. Always thinking with the wrong head.

Sam ignored him. "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Sam gave Dean a look.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam turned back to the e-mail.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

Sam ignored him again. "They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam locked his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

Dean chuckled. "Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam argued.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." I interjected but I knew that Sam was going to fight Dean on this and demand that we turn around. I shook my head, a small smile on my face, as we turned around moments later headed for St. Louis.

**()**

We arrived in St. Louis with a still complaining Dean. I was about ready to smack the man if he did not shut the hell up. Sam directed Dean the way to Rebecca's house which he was able to find very easily. It was a pretty big house and if I had been born normal, in this time, I would have loved to grow up in a house like this. It had a nice cozy feeling to it with the beige and brown colors. We walked up to the dark brown, wooden door. Sam reached it first, taking quick and long strides, and knocked. Hopefully someone was there because I really did not want to have to stalk the house and wait for someone to come home. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a woman with long blonde hair and fair skin. The moment her eyes laid on Sam she grinned.

"Oh my God, Sam!" She cried happily.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam teased, smiling.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." Rebecca smiled hugging Sam.

"I got your e-mail." Sam notified as he let go of her.

"I didn't think that you would come here." _'Yeah, we didn't either.'_ I thought looking around. Not sure why but I just really did not want to be here. This place didn't seem as cozy anymore.

Dean, being Dean, stepped forward and extended his hand. "Dean. Older brother." She shook his hand with an amused smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." Rebecca looked behind Dean and noticed me for the first time. "Oh, who's this?"

I jumped a little when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Huh? What?" Hmmm, I should really stop spacing out…

"That's Lacy, a friend of ours. We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam gave Rebecca a comforting smile. I just gave her a tight smile and a small wave. This was really starting to piss me off. I have no idea why I don't want to be here. Wonderful, I've gained a new feeling. These Winchester boys are going to get me killed.

Rebecca stepped aside, opening the door a little more. "Come in." I pushed Dean forward a little when he tried to give Rebecca a flirtatious smile. This new feeling I felt really needed to go away. Why was I even feeling this way?!

Rebecca closed the door behind us and stepped forward, leading us through the hall. Dean gave me an annoyed look but just walked ahead of me, following behind Sam. I let out a sigh trying to calm myself. We were here to help out Sam's friend, not scare her. _'Control yourself woman!'_ I scurried up beside Dean, a blank look on my face.

"Nice place." Dean commented as we entered her kitchen. I stepped aside and leaned on the marble counter keeping to myself. For this job I was going to have to keep to myself. I needed to figure this new feeling out before I tried to figure out what was going on with Rebecca's brother.

"This is my parents' house. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." Rebecca replied leaning her hands on the marble top island.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked standing across from her on the other side.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial. Oh, uh, do you guys want a beer or something?" I shook my head no while Dean gave her a smile.

"Hey –" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." I smirked at the put off look Dean gave Sam but it quickly disappeared when Dean looked in my direction. Ignoring him, I turned my gaze onto Rebecca.

She was quiet for a moment then she told us what she knew. "Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She started to tear up. Please, please don't cry… "So, he called 911, and the police - they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police - they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

Sam sighed. "You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house."

"We could." Dean offered.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked looking at us.

"Well, me and Lacy, not much. But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughed. "Detective, actually." Dean corrected. I rolled my eyes at the exaggerated lie. Detective? Really? Why was he trying to impress her so much? Did he really feel the need to hit on every woman he met?

"Really?" Rebecca asked a little suspicious. Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now." I could still feel Rebecca's uncertainty and mentally sighed when I realized that I was going to have to convince another girl. Dean really needed to work on making his lies sound more... truthful. If that made any sense.

I shook my head a little before giving Dean a playful look. "You're always such a show off, Dean. Do you really need to tell everyone you meet that you're a detective?" I teased, crossing my arms. Dean just shrugged innocently, giving me a cheeky smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him before turning to Rebecca. "Besides the fact that he's totally arrogant, he's a pretty good detective. He can have this case solved in no time." Which is probably true if he only thought with the head on his shoulders more than the one in his pants.

From her posture I could tell Rebecca believed him now. "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just - I don't know." She said shaking her head a bit.

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam proclaimed. Rebecca stared at him until she finally gave in.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." Rebecca looked at each of us before walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean mocked when she was out of earshot.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam tried to defend

Dean just shrugged. "I just don't think this is our kind of problem."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Dean looked away from Sam because he knew it was true. Changing the subject Dean turned to me.

"I just realized, you actually said something nice about me." I shrugged, walking forward and leaned my elbows on the marble top.

"Don't get used to it. I had to say something to make her believe you. You're not all that great at lying. You really suck sometimes."

Dean playfully glared at me making me laugh. I kept the smile on my face to hide the discomfort I was really feeling. Dean Winchester… I am going to kick your ass for what you've done to me.

**(ZACK'S HOUSE)**

I sat in the back of the Impala, pressed against the door, putting as much space between me and Rebecca as possible. The three of them chatted idly to try and ease the tension of visiting the crime scene. When we first got in the car Rebecca tried starting up a conversation with me but my one worded, clipped answers finally gave her the hint that I was in no mood to talk. This new feeling I gained got worse when I got close to Rebecca and right now I was just downright pissed that I was stuck in the back with her. I didn't even know the girl so it was nothing personal but hell! Why was she making me so mad?! Ever since Dean tried flirting with her I've been feeling like this. What the hell was so special about that? I mean really, he hit on so many girls the couple months that I've been with him and it never bothered me then. What made this girl so special? The more I thought about it the madder I got.

Their chatter slowly died down as Dean pulled up to the front of Zack's house. There was yellow police tape in the shape of an 'X' on the open front door. We piled out of the car when Rebecca voiced her doubt again.

"You're sure this is okay?" She asked a little uncertain.

Dean gave her a smile. "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." I had to stop my body from shaking is anger. What the hell is so special about this one?!

I was the first one to step into the house, not wanting anyone to see my discomfort. The stench of blood in the house was so strong that I actually stumbled a little. My fangs made their presence known taking me by surprise. _'Oh, come on!_' I huffed retracting my fangs. Like any other vampire, my body reacted to the stench of blood but fortunately, since I am not a full vampire I don't have blood lust. Sure I feed for any wounds I may have (like I did with Dean) but other than that I didn't need blood. This actually gave me an idea. I always seem to forget that I am more than one being and right now the one being that is greatest at hunting would be werewolf. With all of the heightened senses, I would be able to figure this job out better and a whole lot faster.

Closing my eyes, I let that species take over, feeling more wolfish by the second. I could hear a baby cooing from three houses down to smelling the dinner someone made a week ago. Out of all the species that I was, I have to say that being a werewolf was my favorite.

"Well… that's pretty." Dean commented sarcastically. I jumped forgetting that I was not alone. My now amber eyes landed on him as his eyes roamed the walls as if they were a piece of art. Dean looked over at me, trying to share his joke but had to do a double take when he saw my eyes. "Uh, weren't your eyes red before?" He asked lowering his voice.

I gave a wolfish smirk. "Werewolf genes." Turngin back around, I sniffed the place out trying to find any weird scents.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" I heard Sam ask. I looked back to see that Rebecca was standing on the other side of the tape looking at the blood warily. She looked up at Sam and shook her head.

"No. I wanna help." She ducked under the police tape and entered the house. I turned back around and continued my search. It was going to be a bit difficult with the blood coating everything but if there was the slightest difference in scents I was gonna search it out the best I could.

Sam sighed lightly. "Tell us what else the police said."

Rebecca sounded like she was going start crying again. "Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers - they're already talking about plea bargain." She said tearfully. Her eyes scanned the living room in disbelief. "Oh, God…"

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Rebecca shook her head but then stopped as she remembered something.  
She cleared her throat. "Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes – Zack's clothes. The police - they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I heard a dog barking but stayed back. Dogs were very good at sniffing out the supernatural. Dean stood in the door way, staring at a Pitbull that was barking very loudly.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca said, coming to stand behind Dean. The hairs on my arms stood on end and I had to fight the growl that wanted to come out.

"What happened?" Dean asked, not looking away from the dog.

Rebecca shrugged. "He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asked turning around.

"I guess around the time of the murder." Dean looked at her then glanced at me.

He nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen and I nodded back heading for it. I walked in and saw Sam looking at a picture or himself, Zack and Rebecca.

"So," Dean walked right up to Sam and I, "the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." I spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'."

Sam looked at Dean, giving him a tired look. "So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

Dean shrugged. "No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

I sensed Rebecca heading our way and let my eyes turn back to their red color as she stopped in the door way of the kitchen. "So, the tape." Dean started, "The security footage - you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it." Rebecca then got a little embarrassed at that confession. "I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Dean laughed. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

Dean smiled and turned to Sam and I. "All right."


	18. Skin ::2::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

It was a nice an sunny afternoon as people walked around chatting happily with one another. Well it would have been nice if it wasn't a vision. We were all back at Rebecca's house getting ready to watch the tape. Not exactly the best time to be having a vision.

I strolled up the block trying to see what might hint to me why I was having this vision. Nearing the corner, I stopped when I finally saw something strange. Well, I saw someone strange: Zack. He was sitting on a bench to my left gazing across the street. I glanced in the direction he was staring and saw an Asian man holding the hand of a pretty brunette as they exited an apartment building. There was always an odd feeling that I got in my heart whenever I saw a couple. I guess it was the fact that I was never going to experience what they have. I was never going to be able to experience love or even have someone show me love. Hell, I am a 300 year old virgin! Another feeling I would never experience.

Shaking my head, I tuned into the conversation between the two lovers. "I'll be home tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you." The man was saying. The woman pouted a little but nodded. They kissed and the man got into his black car and drove off. The brunette waved goodbye before turning back into the building. I blinked over at Zack to see a wicked smile on his face as he watched the woman, his eyes flashing silver.

Well, shit.

"Here he comes." I heard Rebecca say. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head trying to clear it. Blinking a couple of times, my eyes focused on the TV as the tape showed Zack entering his house. I glanced up at Dean who was sitting next to me, perched on the arm chair of the couch. He gave me a questioning look but I lightly shook my head, telling him in his mind that I would tell him later. Dean looked at me for a moment longer before turning back to the TV.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean pointed out looking up at Rebecca who was standing next to him.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Rebecca assured. Now that my vision filled in the blanks, I knew exactly what I was looking for and the tap did not disappoint when seconds later, 'Zack's' eyes glowed. Sam must have noticed as well because I could see his body tense up and he was very sudden in wanting Rebecca out of the room.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked turning to her.

"Oh, sure." She answered surprised and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey." She turned around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" Rebecca laughed giving him a smile.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She joked and left the room.

Once she was out of earshot, Dean let out a laugh. "I wish."

I narrowed my eyes and let out a little growl. Thankfully, Dean was standing next to Sam so neither of them heard me. I got up and stood on the other side of Sam as they looked at the paused footage.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Check this out." Sam rewound the tape then replayed it. One of the frames showed Zack looking directly at the camera, his eyes flashing silver. Sam paused the tape.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean suggested.

I shook my head. "It's not. I had a vision a minute ago of this Zack sitting across the street from an apartment building stalking some couple. We're dealing with a shapeshifter. Remember that dog that was freakin' out? He knew that wasn't the real Zack. He could feel the darkness in the shifter."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, wanting to be positive that this is what we were dealing with.

I nodded my head looking back at the TV. "You guys forget. I'm every species you can think of. I smelled something in Zack's apartment and with the evidence of my vision, I am 100% positive that that thing right there is a shapeshifter."

Sam nodded his head before heading in the direction of the kitchen, giving Rebecca an excuse for us to leave.

"So…" I look over at Dean as he trailed off. What? "What's up with you?"

I looked away from him and stared at the TV. "Nothing."

"Bullshit." I glanced back at Dean with a raised eyebrow. What? "You have been acting weird ever since we got here, always angry about something. What's going on?"

My shoulders slumped forward and I hung my head. This was really wearing me out. I kind of wanted to tell him but the thought of that just made my face turn red. I could imagine him laughing at my discomfort and shook my head. "It's nothing." I mumbled. Dean stepped closer to me, not wanting to drop the subject but luckily for me, Sam and Rebecca returned. I heard nothing that was said between the three of them. My only thought was getting the hell out of there and maybe having some space between me and Rebecca will make me feel better.

Ugh, I hope.

We said our goodbyes to Rebecca and headed off to the nearest hotel. The farther we got from Rebecca the better I felt. I was still a little annoyed about the new feeling but too happy to be away from that girl. I felt bad for being mad at her when it honestly was not her fault. It was Dean's fault. He was beginning to become a health hazard for me.

I stayed in the car while Dean and Sam went into the office of the motel we pulled into. Slumping against the seat, I closed my eyes to relax. It really sucked being raised as a cold, heartless robot. I've gotten better through the centuries but there were still so many new things out there for me. I need mayor help with this. Sighing, I opened my eyes only to narrow them in frustration. Instead of being in the Impala, I was on a couch in someone's living room. My visions really needed to come with a bell or something. This is just plain annoying.

I stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen when the jingle of keys reached my ears, the front door opening. I turned to the door to see the Asian man from my other vision. Hmmm, wonder if that's the shapeshifter.

"Honey, it's me. Flight cancelled at the last minute." He set down his briefcase and keys on a glass table. So far his eyes didn't flash. Probably is the real one. "I called." He glanced around when he received no response. "Why didn't you answer?" He called out as he started to search the space that he was in. "Lindsay?" Nothing. She was most likely already dead. Poor thing.

"Lindsay?" He called again turning down a hall was only to freeze when he saw blood spattered on the wall. "Lindsay?!" I trailed behind him as he sped down the short hall way and opened the door nearest to him. Fortunately, Lindsay was in that exact room. She was tied in a chair, beaten and bloody. The man rushed over to her and took the gag out of her mouth. "It's ok, Lindsay, it's me." He said reassuringly.

Lindsay started to cry. "Please, don't hurt me anymore! Leave me alone!" Lindsay whispered in fear. The man looked at her confused and hurt. I felt bad for him since he had no idea just what the hell happened to her. There was a noise coming from the direction of the living room. The man didn't want to leave her but if that was the intruder he sure as hell was going to make sure he wasn't getting away. He left the room searching each and every spot of his apartment. Walking into the living room, he still saw nothing. I stayed behind, leaning against the wall as the shapeshifter appeared behind the man. If only I could warn him.

Almost as if he sensed him he turned around only to freeze in shock again. He was staring at himself. Just standing there… with a baseball bat. The man looked at himself puzzled not sure if he was imagining this. The double's eyes flashed silver and before he could even blink the shifter swung, knocking him unconscious. I jumped at the sound of the bat connecting with the man's head. Not a pleasant sound. I moved away from the wall, the floor board letting out a little creek, when something very strange happened.

The shapeshifter turned to me.

I looked behind me but nothing was there. What was he looking at? Turning back around, I screamed in surprise seeing the shapeshifter standing only a foot away from me. My eyes were wide as I just stood there not knowing what to do. This has never happened before! I tried taking a step back but before I could even register what happened, the bat connected with my head.

**()**

I woke up to a massive headache. Oh man did my head feel like it was on fire. My face scrunched up in pain wondering why the hell it didn't heal. What happened anyway? Reaching up I felt a welt on the side of my head, wincing as it started to heal up. Memories of the vision came back and the more I remember, the more pissed off I got. I wasn't sure how he was able to see me in the vision but he was so dead.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." I glanced in the direction the voice came from to see Dean and Sam standing near the table next to the window. Dean walked over to the bed I was sitting on and sat down next to me. "Passed out on us last night."

I huffed not really wanting to play around. "Yea, I had a vision."

"You've never passed out before though." Sam pointed out, coming to sit across from Dean and me.

"Sometimes, if the vision is strong enough, I pass out. It rarely happens so I can't really figure out what makes them so different but me passing out wasn't the only weird part." I rubbed my head, the welt finally gone, "That damn shapeshifter saw me. I don't know how but it freaking saw me and hit me with a baseball bat. I had a vision of the couple that the shapeshifter was stalking before." I added at the end when Dean and Sam gave me alarmed looks.

"Has something like that happened before?" Sam asked, concern seeping through his words.

I shook my head, sighing. "It's never happened before. The part that sucks the most is that I can't even go to anyone to help figure this out." I stood up and walked over the table to stretch a bit when I noticed Dean's bag on top. "Were you guys planning on going somewhere without me?" I turned towards them holding up Dean's bag.

"That is a question for Sam." Dean answered letting out a long yawn. I let out a groan, my shoulders slumping. Now was definitely not the time for research.

**()**

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked taking a sip from his coffee.

Yup, it was 5:30 AM and Sam decided to drag us out to the alley behind Zack's house.

Dean and I were leaning against the car drinking a cup of coffee while Sam searched the alley way.

"I realized something." Sam answered, pulling open the lid of a trashcan, "The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out."

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean inferred, readjusting himself on the car.

Sam nodded. "Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam continued, going behind a dumpster.

"'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside." I added.

"I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean mumbled taking another sip of his coffee.

"Because he's way smarter than you." I mocked, "He's obviously looking for clues to where the shapeshifter may have went. Your mind is really not your greatest weapon." Dean glared at me before slapping my shoulder. "Dude! You're not supposed to hit girls!"

Dean scoffed at me, "You don't count. A hit from a human means nothing to you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. It really sucked when he brought up my species status, a constant reminder that he'll never like me because of what I am. I turned away from him just as Sam came out from behind a garbage can. His gaze locked on to something as he walked closer to the telephone pole. Following his gaze, I saw the blood that was smeared on the pole.

"Blood." He proclaimed, nodding his head at the pole. "Somebody came this way."

I pushed myself off of the car taking another sip. "Yeah, but the trail ends." Dean pointed out, looking on the ground.

"I don't see anything over here." I said just as an ambulance drove past us. Looks like they finally found out about the couple.


	19. Skin ::3::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

There was a little bit of a crowd on each side of the building while there was a couple of police cars and the ambulance out front. We made our way to the front of the crowd just in time to see them taking the Asian man away in cuffs.

"What happened?" Dean asked a woman next to him as they put the man into the police car.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." She answered, never taking her eyes off of the man.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

The woman sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." Her eyes never left to police car as it drove off. Damn shapeshifter.

We split up with Dean and me talking to the police officers while Sam went around the building searching for clues. After getting as much information as we could from the officers we met up around the side of the building with Sam

"Hey." Dean called out to Sam making him turn around from his crouching position beside a garbage can. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Sam answered a little confused.

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean said smiling.

"What'd you find out?" Sam stepped a little closer.

"Well, we just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean informed.

"So, he was two places at once." Sam said to himself.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob." Dean added shrugging. "Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way."

"Not two, just one mean shapeshifter." I told them.

"Yeah, there doesn't have to be two of them. They can make their self look like anyone. Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean said.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." I said nodding my head a bit.

"Let me ask you this - in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked looking up.

"Nope, shapshifters' can't fly." I said shaking my head.

"Well, I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way and, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go - down." Dean said and pointed down at the manhole behind Sam. Crap.

I grimaced. "Do we really have to go down there?"

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Oh you know, just the seven foot tall lizard that is trying to kill us. No other reason really."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows before saying, "Well then just light up the tunnel."

"Yeah, sure let me do that and possibly alert the shapeshifter that we're onto him." I replied sarcastically. Sighing, I waved my hand making the manhole fly. "Ok, you guys remember the blue fire I used when we first met?" They nodded not sure where I was going with this. "I'm going to light my whole body up like that. Just letting you know now so you don't freak out on me. The fire will keep Demoriel away and it doesn't emit heat so you won't have to worry about burning up in the tunnel." I added when I saw Sam about to speak up.

During this little warning, I didn't realize how close I was to the manhole. I couldn't help the scream of surprise when a green scaly arm shot out and wrapped its scaly fingers around my ankle before yanking me in.

"LACY!"

I landed on my back just as the manhole cover was pulled over the hole leaving me alone with Demoriel. I kicked it in the chest before doing a back roll and standing up on my feet. I really didn't want to deal with Demoriel right now especially without knowing where this damn shapeshifter was. I threw an orb of light at it and covered my ears when it screeched in pain then blue fire engulfed my body, hurting Demoriel even more. Blue light stretched a couple of feet pushing Demoriel back. It hissed at me, its green scaly skin bubbling before it jumped into a dark corner. I let out a long sigh, slumping against the wall. There really is no reason to be surprised with Demoriels attacks anymore yet here I am out of breath because I didn't expect to be grabbed in broad daylight. Damn lizard!

"Hey! Are you alright?"

I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice, completely forgetting they were there. Looking up, I saw Sam and Dean poking their heads out in the entrance of the manhole. I nodded. "Yea, it didn't get a chance to hurt me." I stepped forward looking down each way of the tunnel. "Get your asses down here already." I called up lightly. I'm pretty sure Demoriel and I made quite a ruckus so they needed to hurry.

Sam and Dean quickly made their way down the ladder. Sam glanced down both ends of the tunnel before taking a few steps down the left end.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said taking a step down the left end.

"I think you're right. Look at this." Dean crouched down in front of a pile of something gooey. We walked over to Dean and saw that is was actually a pile of skin. I shuddered taking a step back.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked disgusted.

"No, that's the sick thing about shapeshifters." I said leaning on the wall next to Dean. "When they change, they shed their skin- Hey! That's disgusting! Put it back down!" Dean had taken out a pocket knife and picked up a small bit of it. Dean threw the bloody pile back on the ground with a PLOP.

I ushered Dean and Sam up the ladder and quickly followed after. I couldn't stand being in the same place as the pile of skin. Yeah sure, I am part shapeshifter but I really use that power. The whole shifting process is very painful and too disgusting. I shuddered and followed Dean and Sam as we made our way back to the car behind Zack's house. Turns out they were only 3 blocks away.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean started when we finally reached the car.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam finished.

Dean popped open the trunk. "That's right."

Sam's cell phone started ringing. He opened his phone and walked around to the front of the Impala. "This is Sam."

I slid up next to Dean who was digging through his trunk and picked out two guns, putting silver bullets in them. "Are you expecting a war or something with all these weapons?" I asked picking up a crossbow. Seriously, a crossbow? With all the technology that we have he still has a crossbow. Eh, nothing really beats the classics.

"It's called being prepared." He stated and took the cross bow from me, placing it back inside the car. He reached for another gun, filling that one with silver bullets as well.

"It's not like it's the apocalypse." I commented dryly. Dean put one gun in the waist band of the back of his pants. He handed me the other gun. I raised an eyebrow, declining the gun.

"What? Never used a gun before?" Dean asked sarcastically as he closed the trunk and locked it.

"Yea I've used a gun before but I didn't think you'd actually give me one and hand-to-hand combat type of girl." I stopped abruptly when I heard distress in Sam's voice. I turned around walking a little closer to him to see if he was alright.

"I'm sorry Bec-" Sam got cut off and a disappointed look crossed his face as he hung up. Guess Rebecca found out we were lying. Dean walked over to Sam and I walked up beside him.

Dean sighed, "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just – it'd be easier if-"

"If I was like you." Sam finished for him.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig - it ain't without perks." Dean said and handed him a gun. Sam took it and placed it in the back of his jeans.

We went back to the manhole and climbed back into the sewer. Dean and Sam had their guns out in front of them with their flashlights in their other hand while I brought up the rear, the soft glow of blue fire surrounding my body. The light stretched far enough for us to see and keep Demoriel back but not much to alert the shapeshifter. The boys looked every which way to make sure they were heading in the right direction. I wasn't really paying attention to the tunnel but more about trying to track down where the damn thing was. Trying to catch a shapeshifter is a real bitch. I can feel the life force of everything around me but when it comes to shapeshifters it's a bit harder since they change into a human most of the time. It's difficult to distinguish them.

There was a soft glow coming from in front of us hinting at the end of the tunnel. Hopefully, this is where the has been shapshifter living. Sam walked past Dean, taking a right down one of the tunnels putting me in between the two brothers.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean spoke up.

"Why do you say that?" I asked looking back at him.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." I turned to my right and jumped back.

"Nasty!" I yelled in disgust. The pile of goop was literally right next to my face. I shivered and moved closer to Dean.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." I heard Sam say. Sam was a couple of steps ahead and I looked down to see more of that flesh goop and clothes in the floor. "Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" I flinched in disgust trying to looking at anything but those piles of flesh. Turning towards Dean, I was going to suggest the idea of coming back down in the day time only to shout his name in alarm when I saw the shapeshifter Alex. Dean turned around too late and Alex slammed him into the wall before running off. I crouched down to help Dean up after Sam let out a few shots.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at us. Sam gave him a determined look before running up ahead. I pushed Dean ahead of me, following the tunnels to the first man hole. We quickly climbed the ladder to see that it led to a park and there were only a couple of people around. Damn that Shapeshifter ran fast.

Sam let out a breath, panting lightly. "All right, let's split up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked uncertain. Something didn't feel right. Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not scared are you?"

I shook my head trying to shake off the vibe I got and sighed. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen when we split up."

"Well we don't have that many options right now. I'll meet you guys around the other side." Sam said and ran off.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen." Dean tried to reassure me.

"Yeah? Well tell that to the vibe that I'm getting." I grunted and rubbed my head when I got a very sharp pain in my head. They just get too intense sometimes. "Fine, whatever. I'll meet you on the other side." I turned around and walked off, the pain getting worse as I got farther away from Dean.

**()**

After a while of finding nothing I met up with Sam on a street corner waiting for Dean. "Hey, anything?"

I scowled leaning against the crosswalk post. "No."A couple more minutes passed when Dean finally showed up, coming up next to me.

He looked at both of us and shook his head. "I got nothing." I gave Dean a strange look. Something seemed a little off but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"All right, let's get back to the car." Sam suggested and I followed him across the street. Dean had to stop to let a car drive by and if I was looking, I would have seen his eyes flash silver.

**()**

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked Dean as we walked up to the trunk end of the Impala. I felt eyes on me as walked up the passenger side of the car but just brushed the feeling off.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Dean asked. Sam stopped and turned around the keys in his hand.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" Dean answered. Sam shook his head as if he were silly to forget something like that.

"Oh, right. Here ya go." He threw the keys to Dean and walked away. Dean opened the trunk and looked at all the weapons. Walking closer to the trunk I gave Dean an odd look when he let out a little chuckle. That sounded nothing like Dean…

"Don't move!" Sam shouted making me jump. He was pointing a shotgun at Dean. "What have you done with him?" What? I got away from the car and looked at Dean. My eyes widened when I realized what happened. It was the damn shapeshifter. I seriously hate these freaks!

"See! I told you something bad was gonna happen if we split up!" I yelled smacking Sam's arm.

"Guys, chill. It's me, all right?" Shapshifter Dean said with his hands raised.

"No, I don't think so. Where's Dean?" I asked turning my hand to silver. Punching him through the heart with my silver fist is gonna hurt a lot more than a silver bullet. I _really_ liked that idea much better.

"You're about to shoot him. Calm down." I let out a low growl, clenching my fist. If Dean was hurt… oh this shapeshifter is going to suffer.

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt." Sam stated angrily.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" Shapeshifter Dean mocked, taking a step closer lowering his hands.

"You're not Dean you ass hat." I said, standing close to Sam. The shapeshifter looked at me then back to Sam.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me." Shapeshifter Dean said taking another step closer.

"Don't." Sam said. The shapeshifter paused and before I could stop it he hit Sam twice with a crowbar. Sam fell to the ground.

"Sam!" I yelled. The shapshifter turned to me.

"I didn't forget about you sweetheart." I brought my silver fist forward to punch him through the heart, hesitating for just a second but that was all the shapeshifter needed. I had an idea as to why I hesitated for that second and it really cost me as he knocked my fist aside with the crowbar before slamming it against my temple. My last thought before completely blacked out what that I would never be able to kill the shapeshifter like this. I cared about Dean too much to do it.


	20. Skin ::4::

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Supernatural. Only Lacy.

* * *

**?**

I was hiding behind a big garbage can watching the scene unfold; that guy and Lacy being knocked unconscious. _'Good job Lacy.' _That girl really knows how to screw herself over. I pulled back a little as the shapeshifter put Lacy and the other guy in the back seat of the car and drove off. He drove for about 10 minutes before he parked in an alleyway. Watching from my spot around a building, he picked up Lacy and her friend dropping them down the sewer. When there was enough distance between the manhole and the shapeshifter, I ran over and dropped down. I followed the shapeshifters' scent and found him tying up Lacy and her friend. _'Wake your ass up Lacy!'_

The shapeshifter made quite a bit of a racket as he searched through his things, the sound waking up the guy. The shapeshifter finally found what he was looking for, rope, and walked over to the now awake friend. He just stood in front of him for a moment before back handing him. He started to jabber on about something to do with the guy tied up, Sam, and the guy he shifted into, his brother Dean. Trying to rattle Sam up, the shapeshifter talked about how not only does he look like Dean but his thoughts transferred to him as well. Apparently, Dean had a few choice words for Sam and a lot of major problems with him as well. I waited for him to finish gloating which actually took a while. He was a very proud shapeshifter. I backed into a dark tunnel and hid in the shadows as Shifter Dean finally left his little den.

When he was a good distance away I moved down the tunnels and followed him. That Sam guy was going to be able to get out so he didn't need my help and Lacy should be waking up pretty soon. When I reached the man hole I could tell that the shapeshifter had already left from its weak scent. I tracked down his scent in my mind and saw that it ended up at some woman's house and teleported outside of it. I crouched under a window and peeked over the window sill. Shifter Dean was sitting on a couch with a blonde woman whose face I couldn't see. One moment they were talking calmly and the next he moved closer to her to whisper something in her ear. His eyes flickered for a moment making me grit my teeth before he said one more thing. Something the blonde didn't like.

She shot off the couch and pointed down the hall. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING! JUST GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

After refusing her she got fed up and walked over to the phone. A sinister smile crossed the shapeshifters face before he slowly got off the couch and walked towards her. He smacked the phone out of her hands and she screamed trying to run but he screamed right back at her and tripped her. Flipping her over, he straddled her waist as she kept screaming and wiggled but that didn't affect him.

"Gimme your hands!" He yelled at her. She just screamed louder. "Shut up!" He yelled again then smacked her, knocking her out. '_Oh crap.' _

**Sam**

Damn that shapshifter. As soon as it left I started toying with the ropes to find a loose part to wiggle out. Not even a moment later I heard something and stopped to listened.

"Damn it." I heard the person move from the back of the room coughing a bit. "That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." I laughed knowing that voice anywhere.

"Yeah, it's me. He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you." I said as I concentrated on my ropes again. Dean sounded like he was doing the same.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." I paused for a moment in my struggles to try and give Dean a look.

"Will you two just shut up?"

Looking to my left I saw Lacy tied up in chains. Why didn't I notice her before?

"Lacy?" Dean called back.

"Yea it's me." With just one flex of her arms she was out of her chains. She stood up and shook her head a bit, stumbling over to me and burned my ropes.

"Thanks." She just nodded and headed over to Dean.

**Lacy**

Oh, crap did my head hurt. Never thought a freaking iron crowbar would hurt that much. Damn demon side. I got to Dean and burned off his ropes as well before punching his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Dean glared at me rubbing his shoulder.

"I told you guys something bad was gonna happen but noooo everything was going to be ok!" I shook off the last of the dizziness trying to focus.

"Not now Lacy, what the hell happened, Dean?" Sam chided before turning to Dean.

I glared at Sam before turning around and finding a way out of this damn tunnel. I heard the boys catch up to me as Dean filled us in about what happened. The shifter jumped him in one of the alleyways and brought him down to the sewer. I climbed up one of the ladders and flung the top of the manhole aside. This exit led to an alleyway which was fortunately empty.

"Come on." Sam called once Dean was above ground. "We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said walking one way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me." Dean hissed at Sam.

Sam stopped and turned. "Sorry."

"This way." Dean said heading off in the opposite direction.

We finally got out of the alley and made it onto the street. We were a bit dirty so without a doubt we definitely had the eyes of everyone here. I turned my head trying to hide my face only to stop dead in my tracks at what I saw through the electronics store window.

"Uh Dean." I called him back. Sam and Dean walked quickly back to where I was, glued to the TV screens

"What?" I nodded towards the TV's as they started the report.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home." A sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean whined.

I stared at Dean. "You're shitting me right? You've just been pinned with attempted murder and you're worried about the sketch being wrong?!" Dean just turned away from the store and continued down the sidewalk before turning into another alley. I threw my arms up in defeat and went after him, Sam right behind me. Dean stomped in a puddle, getting even more pissed off.

"Come on." Sam said and paused. "They said attempted murder. At least we know-"

"I didn't kill her." Dean finished for him.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." I suggested standing in front of them. We were all on edge and just needed this mess leaned up fast, especially for Dean.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." A snort slipped out before I could stop it making Dean glare at me. I just shrugged at him.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." Sam said.

"I can just conjure up some of the weapons." I said pointing to myself. Seriously, it's like my powers are non-existent to them sometimes.

"Look, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, and I wanna find him."

"Fine. Where do we look?" I asked resting my hands on my hips.

"Well, we could start with the sewers."

"I didn't sense anything else down in the sewers with us but hey if he was parading around as you, how would he get to Rebecca's?" I hinted to them.

Sam paused in thought. "The car?"

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's." I said shrugging. "The news said he fled on foot so it's probably still parked there."

Dean looked upset. "The thought of him drivin' my car."

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking. "All right, come on."

"It's killin' me."

I pushed Dean forward. "Let it go."

**()**

With Dean's popularity at the moment we had the take the back roads and alley ways to Rebecca's house. It took a lot longer than it should have but when we finally got there we saw Dean's car parked on the side a block or two from her house.

"Oh, there she is!" Dean said relieved. "Finally, something went right tonight." But of course Dean had to open his big mouth just as a police car appeared and parked right next to the damn impala.

"Oh, crap." We tried to run the other way but another police car was parked a few yards away. "This way, this way." Dean grabbed my hand and moved towards a fence.

"You go. I'll hold 'em off." Sam offered.

I tugged on Dean's hand stopping him. "What are you talking about? They'll catch you."

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Dean pulled me forward and pushed me up to go over the fence. As Dean started to climb over the fence Sam called him. "Stay out of the sewers." Dean said nothing and hopped over the fence. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

**()**

It was a little after noon by the time Dean and I could go back to his car. Fortunately, Sam was able to get the cops to leave the car where it was. I changed into a plain black long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and knee high boots. Dean changed his clothes as well in his usual leather jacket, grey shirt and jeans. I stood next to him as he started to pick out weapons.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me - I just can't wait." Dean said to himself and closed his trunk.

"You know Sam is gonna be pissed when he finds out we went without him." I said following him over to the manhole.

"Sammy will be fine. I can't just sit here and wait for this guy to try and kill another person."

I just shrugged at him and pulled the cover of the manhole off and set it aside. Being extra careful this time, I sent down a ball of light before jumping down. This was definitely not the time to have a Demoriel showdown. Once Dean was down we backtracked to spot where we were tied up. Everything looked the sam except for the revolting piles of skin and blood on the floor. Damn, looks like the thing shifted again. My eyes locked onto a large object at the end of the room that was covered with a sheet. Did it kidnap someone else? I saw the sheet move a bit and tap Dean to ready his gun. We walked over to the sheet quietly. Dean stood in front with his gun raised and signaled me to yank the sheet off. What was under the sheet was something I definitely didn't expect.

"Rebecca?" I materialized a knife behind my back and started to cut her ropes. There was no sense in scaring the girl even more.

"What happened?" Dean asked her. Once I finished cutting her ropes Rebecca slumped over a bit and started to cry.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"Okay, okay. It's okay." I reassured her as I helped her stand up.

"Come on. Can you walk?" Dean asked. Rebecca was alittle shaky on her feet but she nodded. "Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

**?**

I really should focus more on my surroundings. Stupid shapeshifter realized he was being followed and lost me at some point. Sneaky bastards. I kind of forgot where his little chamber was so I decided to go back to that girl's house to keep an eye on her. Lacy is such a danger magnet sometimes. She always has something after her either trying to kill her or just trying to frame her. The girl really needed to lay low.

When I got back to the girl's house I saw that Sam guy talking with her but just like with the other guy, they just talked. Damn, if only I was able to see the difference between humans and shapeshifters. I really should have paid attention to those lessons my dad gave me. After a few minutes I started to get bored and really wanted to leave but I knew if I did something bad was going to happen. I peeked over the window sill just in time to see the blonde girl hit Sam over the head with an empty beer bottle. _'What the hell?'_ Not even a moment later I saw her eyes flicker… well that explains things.

**()**

I never liked getting into Lacy's mess. It was never fun so I usually stayed out; which is exactly what I'm going to do. I just watched, moving whenever the shapeshifter moved. Sam was tied up and lying on the floor next to a pool table (I could only see his head) while the shapeshifter, that already turned back into Dean, was talking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I wasn't gifted like Lacy. Where the hell was that girl anyway? The shapshifter took out a knife from the bag in front of him and stabbed the side of the table leaving the knife there and looking through the bag again. Suddenly the shapeshifter went flying to the side and Sam got up, cutting the rope around his hands with the embedded knife. Wow, the kid was pretty fast.

Once Sam was free he attacked the shapesihfter. The fight moved into the living room so I opened the window and climbed in silently. It wouldn't have matter really with the noise that they were making anyway. Hey, I wanted to see how this fight goes. I stood behind the wall and peeked over the side watching the fight just as I heard a door getting busted down. I hid behind the wall a little more as Dean, the real blonde girl and Lacy came rushing in.

"Hey!" Dean shouted

The shapeshifter got off of Sam, slowly backing away. Not taking any more chances or wasting time, Dean shot the shapeshifter in the chest making him fly back into the wall and slump over, down to the floor. The blonde girl rushed over to Sam, checking to make sure he was ok. Dean walked over to the shapeshifter to make sure he was dead and Lacy- wait… where was Lacy? Before I could track her down I was pinned at the neck to the wall with what felt like a foot. Well now I know where Lacy is.

**Lacy**

When we finally got to the house I could already sense that Sam was fighting with the shapeshifter and he was fairing pretty well. That guy really does work fast. I kicked the door in and ran to the living room with Dean and Rebecca behind me. Seeing Sam pinned to the floor by the shapeshifter isn't what made me freeze in my tracks. The extra aura in the house was what did. Someone else was here. Someone that sure as hell should not be here.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

The shapeshifters head shot up and he got off of Sam, backing away towards the wall. Dean didn't waste any time and shot the shapeshifter in the chest making him fly back into the wall and slump over, down to the floor. Rebecca ran over to Sam to check him while Dean went over to the shapeshifter to ensure he was dead. While they did that I appeared behind our little intruder. Before they could even register where I was, I kicked my leg up and pinned them by neck to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled pushing down on their neck.

She gurgled a bit before I released some of the pressure. "Is this how you treat old friends?" She wheezed out.

"No just my enemies. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean, Sam and Rebecca walked over to where I was cautiously.

"Um Lacy, what's going on?" Dean asked confused. I pushed down on her neck once more before I let go. She started to cough a little and rubbed her throat.

"Well that was a warm welcome." She said sarcastically glaring at me. I just sneered at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Either tell me why you're here or get lost." I was really not in the mood to deal with her and her antics.

"Uh just who the hell are you?" Dean interrupted. She smiled and came over to me putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm an old friend of Lacy's. The name is Sindy." I shrugged her arm off of me and shoved her away. She just laughed. "Oh come on Lacy. We haven't seen each other in, what- 500 years? You can't honestly tell me you can hold a grudge that long?"

I closed my eyes and groaned when I heard Rebecca's surprised gasp. "Seriously Sindy, you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut when others are around. Damn it."

**()**

It was morning now and even with that surpise visit from Sindy, things were taken care of quite well. Sam was saying his goodbyes to Rebecca while Dean waited by the Impala. Sindy and I were sitting on the curb a few feet away from them so they didn't hear our conversation. There was no need to make these guys all tense and paranoid because of this bitch. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was actually here and well I was still pissed at her for what she did. I sure as hell wasn't going to forgive her either.

"Why not?" Sindy asked looking at me.

I growled and turned to her, my eyes black. "Stay the fuck out of my head!" I growled, my voice taking on a demonic flare. Sindy flinched at the sound of my voice.

"I'm sorry. It just kind of happened." She said looking down, fiddling with her thumbs.

I scoffed. "Bullshit. You've been alive longer than I have, you should have you powers under control. You're such a child and a real fucking idiot, you know that?"

"Oh whatever, not all of us were trained like you Emo Princess." Sindy tried to taunt.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah ok moron. Did you forget who your father is?" She glared at me for a few seconds before looking away. "Exactly. You just chose to be a brat instead of learning how to keep your powers under control. Then again, you don't really care what happens to anything or any_one _when they're out of control."

Sindy threw her hands down onto her lap and turned her body towards me. "I told you I was sorry like a million times. I never meant for that to happen. It wasn't my fault, you know how short of a temper I have." I snarled at her poor excuse and shoved away from the curb. She grabbed my arm before I could take a step and turned me around. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to believe me?"

I ripped my arm out of her grip. "500 more years should do it." I spun around and walked to the Impala where Dean and Sam were waiting for me.

"So what's going on? Is your friend coming with us or not?" Dean asked resting his arms on the roof of the car.

I growled, my eyes turning black again and glared at him. "She's not my friend." Dean tensed up, his hand automatically going to the gun at his waist. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. _'Don't lose control. She's nothing. Don't let her get to you.'_ From behind me I heard Sindy huff before she flung one of her arms around my neck, making me tense up once again. At least my eyes weren't black anymore.

"Are you seriously never gonna trust me again?" I gave her a _what-do-you-think?_ look, making her pout. "Well it's settled then. I'm goin with you guys."

I scoffed and pushed her arm off of me. "No, you are not."

"Yes I am." She declared, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to prove to you that I can be trusted. I'll never make that mistake again. I promise." She made a puppy dog face, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hn, you'll never get the chance to make _that_ mistake again." I glanced at her face before rolling my eyes. This girl may piss me off like no else but at one time we were best friends. Like sisters. I should forgive her not to make her feel better but to make myself feel better. Right? Damn it. I sighed, "Fine. You can come along." Sindy jumped up with a big smile on her face. "BUT if you start screwing up and you go dark side I'll kick your ass all the way back to _daddy_. Understood?"

She stood up straight and mock saluted me. "Yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and opened the back seat door. "Shut the hell up and get in the car." She slid in and I closed the door behind her. I motioned for her to stay in the car and walked over to Dean and Sam on the other side of the car. "I'll explain everything later when she's not around. She's not that bad of a person it's just she acts like a child and doesn't take shit seriously." I let out a long sigh. This was not an explanation that I wanted to give. I looked at Dean, "Also, I'm sorry for growling at you. I was still pissed off from the past. I still am and I guess I just couldn't control my demon side I guess. Let's just get in the car and get the hell out of here." I left no room for argument and got into the back seat of the Impala. This road trip just got a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
